Screw What Society Thinks!
by Sunrise In Paradise
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki works two jobs just to try and even stay alive. Most days, he wishes he lived out on the streets again where things were easier. While working late one night in the Uchiha Corporation, Naruto walks in on Sasuke Uchiha doing something illegal, and will do anything to keep Naruto quiet. Soon though, anything turns into sexual favors, affecting both boys dramatically.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello! This is my first story I've ever posted on FanFiction. Please be kind and review please! I would much appreciate it so I knew whether you like it or not! (:

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The day started out typical for him. He punched the snooze button one too many times until he realized he would be late for work yet again. He never had, nor would he ever have an easy life or a good morning.

"What the fuck! How in the hell did I sleep an extra two hours!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Naruto Uzumaki was used to being late, but never before had he over slept two hours. "I was supposed to be at work over an hour ago!"

He looked at his phone and cringed. He had eight missed calls from his boss. He thought, no _knew_, he wasn't going to have any balls after she got a hold of him.

He was only wearing boxers, so he quickly threw on his uniform. He knew he was screwed. He hadn't bothered to clean any of his Subway shirts. He picked the one that looked and smelled the cleanest, then hurriedly threw on his pants and shoes.

"I'm buying a damn alarm clock that doesn't have a damn snooze button," he mumbled to himself as he gathered his cell phone, wallet, and keys. He had a long list of things to buy, the first being a car, but now he had just added an alarm. He wondered if he would ever stop needing to buy things.

It would be a fifteen minute walk to work, a five minute run. It turned into an eight minute jog while Sakura Haruno, his boss, screamed into his ear about him being late on a Monday morning when everyone was getting breakfast.

He liked his boss, even if she was an utter bitch sometimes. She was young, only nineteen but she was completing her Bachelor's degree and about ready to move onto her Masters'. She only had this job to get spending money since her parents and scholarships paid for her schooling. She would go far and life and he would probably still be stuck in this crappy job for the rest of his life.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed his name, venom dripping from his name. He feared for his life, and wished to be anyone but himself right now. Sakura stood there fuming, demanding silently he see her, _now_.

Naruto sulked and walked into the back. She wasn't dressed for work, that was for certain. She looked like she had just woken up, her bubblegum pink hair thrown into a messy bun and her sweat pants all wrinkled.

"Sakura, I don't have an excuse this time. I'm sorry, I just didn't wake up on time. I'm not going to screw up again," Naruto told her, never looking her in the eye.

"Naruto, you're a good guy. You work hard, but you hardly ever get her when anyone needs you. You need to be here before we open, you need to be preparing everything, not just leaving it up to us college kids," she said. He knew what she meant: Get your old, lazy ass to work so we can just push all the work on the old guy and do our homework.

"I'll start doing that Sakura. What do you need me to do?" Naruto asked, trying to make up for being late.

"Well breakfast is still going on, so help Sai serve the customers. Just start showing up early and all will be fine Naruto," Sakura said with a smile. They bid each other good byes, and Naruto thanked her. She went to class and he went to work in the front.

"Yo, Sai, I'll take care of making the food, you run the register." Sai agreed quickly, keeping my strange nickname to himself. Breakfast was the worst shift, especially on a Monday. Everyone was grouchy and still recovering from partying over the weekend. Add in the fact that they were hungry and you were making them late by just breathing, and you got yourself the shitty shift.

Naruto didn't mind to much, the customers' bitchiness no longer affected him. This job paid for his food and his other one would pay for the bills. He was just glad to not be on the streets anymore.

The morning always moves quickly since there is a never ending line. Around ten it starts to slow down. It's not quite lunch, but still not quite breakfast. It was an odd time of day for the Subway workers. Sai and Naruto enjoyed their breakfast separately.

Naruto was rarely stuck with Sai on a Monday morning; it was normally his day off. Sai was a weird guy. He gave Naruto the nickname dickless, irking Naruto to no end. Some days he was almost ready to drop his pants and show Sai he had a dick. Some part of his brain reminded him that it would be a bad idea to do that at his workplace. He didn't have a college degree, but even he knew that he would be out of his job if he did something as stupid as that.

Naruto hated his shift sometimes. It was from six to two. After one, no one came into Subway, leaving him completely bored and out of his mind. The days when he missed coming in at six, he wound up staying later, like today. Now he would be here until four, when the rush started. He couldn't leave during a rush, and he knew the college kids wouldn't come to his rescue. Everyone, including Sakura, thought he was an idiot. He had barely graduated high school with a 2.5GPA, which showed up on every job application; he was lucky to land this job when no one else applied.

Naruto sighed heavily. He didn't know the new guy who was next to him, all he knew was he was some college student who was here for the same reason the rest of them were: to have some spending money. Sometimes, Naruto wished his life would be so simple instead of just being filled with work to barley get him by. He looked at the clocked again and sighed a somewhat happy sigh. There was only five minutes until he could go take a nap for a few hours until his next job. Lucky for him, the rush hadn't started back up yet.

Naruto went in the back, clocked out and headed home at exactly four on the dot. He wished his jobs' shifts were closer together since the buildings were less than a block from the other, but Naruto had gotten used to never having free time. Around eight he would go to his next job. He was a janitor at the Uchiha Corporation. The pay was way better than his Subway job, even if the job was crappier. Naruto had long learned to accept the oddest jobs for money. Money meant survival, and that's all he could do until he ultimately died.

As Naruto walked back to his apartment, he passed the park. The laughter of children filled the area. He knew he had plenty of time to get home, change, and get to his next job, so he detoured into the park. He hadn't sat in this park for quite some time, even though he passed it four times a day for the past three years.

Naruto watched the children play for at least an hour. He couldn't ever remember being that happy as a child, being thrown from home to home, but he always felt a bit happier about his life when he saw children. Something about the way they could just make the best of every situation and have hours of fun doing the same thing over and over always got to Naruto. He wished his childhood had been different, that his life was different.

Naruto got up from the bench and started to head back to his apartment when the sun started to set. He guessed it was around six-thirty now. He got stares as he walked down the street, like usual. He looked like a "delinquent" as proper members of society called him. His golden hair and bronze tan were standing out as the sun shone its final rays. He had a few different piercings in his ears that he knew people saw considering all his hair was spiked on top of his head. He ignored the stairs. He was only twenty-three, he could do what he wanted to his body damn it. He wasn't dead or going into a white collar job! He could have all the piercings he wanted. His hair was naturally blonde, and he figured his parents weren't natives to Japan if he was so dark and they were so _pale_. Most of them resembled vampires to Naruto, scaring him shitless as night.

He eventually made it back to his apartment. He wondered if people tried to create holes in his body with their stares. He heated up his last bowl of instant ramen and sighed. He hated being poor. He wouldn't get either of his pay checks until next week, and now he was out of food. Working at Subway got him a sandwich or two, but he was off tomorrow. He hated not being able to at least eat something once a day.

On the streets, Naruto hardly ever worried. He did at the beginning, right after he turned eighteen and got kicked out of the orphanage, but after a year, he befriended the biggest hustler in the Red Light District. He always had a place to stay and food. He didn't even have to worry about bills. All Naruto worried about was street fights; he always came out on top, but the after math of being hunted by both the gang and the cops was never fun.

Ignoring the growling of his stomach and the fond memories he strongly wished to relive, Naruto crawled into his unmade bed and set his alarm for seven forty-five. He welcomed the short precious nap that would take him away from reality if even for only half an hour. Before he dozed off, he wondered if he should have tried to better his life, considering he was living in hell now.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'll always reply to the reviews before the start of the next chapter. I'm going to try to update at least twice a week. I will probably update more and more as the story gets going more and I can't stand to be away from any longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I think that is obvious.

**K. No Face:** I totally agree with you about details! How can you have a story but not be able to see it inside your head or be able to be like, okay, I can see that. I'm so sorry there wasn't a second chapter for you to click on, but I will be trying super hard to update often so that you can read more! I know he seems a little out of character right now, but I'm just trying to get the story going, and he can't be in character quite yet. A happy Naruto wouldn't quite fit right now, but he will defiantly be the normal Naruto after a while!

**Darkmaster of the arts:** I'm glad you find it interesting so far! In the upcoming chapters you'll find out why he isn't bettering his life.

**LurvirsLuvvie: **I'm glad you think it's good so far! I hope I can keep you interesting and still make it good!

Anyway, on with chapter 2! (:

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Bee-_ Naruto turned his alarm off, reminding himself that he couldn't just hit snooze. He knew it was almost time to leave for his second job, but he was extremely tired and didn't want to move. The room was starting to get cold due to the changing weather, merging from autumn to winter.

Naruto lay on his stiff bed for a few minutes. He would start getting ready at seven fifty. He only needed to throw on the some jeans and a t-shirt since his bosses didn't want any of the janitors walking around with the Uchiha name on a janitor's uniform. It's like the wanted everyone to think they were so clean that they didn't need anyone to clean anything.

The one thing Naruto loved about this job was the pay was great, what he made at Subway in a week he made here in a night! Subway only paid him three hundred sixty-four dollars a month. That was barely enough to buy him food and water a month. He knew after he got hired at Subway he would need another job, and lucky for him, the rich assholes of the Uchiha Corp. needed someone to clean up their mess Monday through Friday and occasionally on the weekends if important people were coming. This job got him six thousand bucks a month, just enough to pay all his bills and put forth a little bit of money to get rid of his hospital debt that seemed to triple weekly.

Naruto got up and walked towards his closet, and grabbed his usual pair of jeans. They were his janitor jeans as he called him. They were a simple jean, the classic fit that wasn't quite a skinny jean but not quite a baggy jean, and this was just how he liked his work pants. They had faded due to the multitude of washing and one of the knees were beginning to split but Naruto wouldn't waste money on another pair of jeans for work until there were no longer in wearable condition. Jeans were damn expensive. He did have other jeans, but just none he wanted to risk getting cleaning agents on.

He threw on this jeans and his favorite belt. It was an orange and black studded belt that he had gotten while he was on the streets. Getting a gift on the streets that wasn't illegal shit was rare, but when he got this belt, the only gift he had ever received in his whole life that wasn't something practical, he all but collapsed to the ground and sobbed like a big baby. He wore the belt every time he wore jeans, reminding himself of his favorite part of his young life. Those were the happiest two years of his life, and most days he wondered about the people he left behind. How were they doing? Had their kids gotten throw into the shitty system? Did he miss me?

Naruto shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. He couldn't think of his old friend, his old lover. Every time Naruto thought of him he knew he slipped a bit farther away from his old self. Naruto chose to leave him and now this hell was his consequence for leaving the best damn thing in his life. Throwing his hands into his spiked hair, Naruto groaned. He looked at the clock, it was eight oh one. He needed to leave it he wanted to get there a little early so he could jump into his uniform and not risk spilling bleach on his clothes again. Naruto grabbed a basic white t-shirt and a blue zip up jacket before grabbing his essentials and walking out the door.

The cold night air bit at Naruto's nose. He groaned. He hated the cold weather. He wouldn't be warm until March since he couldn't afford for his heater to get fixed. Naruto just wondered if he was fated to die this year. He couldn't buy anything to eat for a week and now he was going to freeze to death. What was next, getting laid off?

Trudging through the night air, Naruto was thankful for the lack of snow. Snow meant that he would be soaked before he even made it to the Uchiha Corp., and that meant Naruto was sure to get sick since he wouldn't be able to dry off until he trudged back the snow to his freezing apartment. Naruto was also thankful for the lack of people walking around. Few people meant silence and silence gave him time to think.

Nights like these gave Naruto time to think about various problems and people. He tried to stay away from thoughts about the streets, but most nights he failed and wound up thinking of them yet again. Naruto wondered if his old friend ever thought of him and missed him. Naruto knew he would always miss him. How could he not miss the man that he had fallen so hard and clung to all hours of the day? The man he had loved was the one who convinced Naruto to leave the streets. He had told Naruto he was worth so much more than being stuck on the streets and never getting any farther.

"Naruto, stop thinking about him," he mumbled to himself. He could feel himself already slipping away. He used to be so much happier. He lived on the edge and never thought twice. He was a daredevil, the risk taker. He feared nothing, not even death itself. Naruto used to believe he was invincible, able to take on the world with only a few scratches as the outcome. Now, Naruto could barely stand to crawl out of bed in the morning. The world was slowly breaking him, and then thoughts of his old life always put him down in the dumps.

Naruto passed by the park he watched the children at earlier. No one was there. The park didn't look right without people in and around it. Looking at the park, Naruto felt a smile pull at his lips as a memory of the kids came into his mind. He used to bring the kids of the streets to parks at night for them to have some fun when they were down in the dumps. He would push them on the swing as they screamed 'Higher, higher!' and chase them around the park, listening to their laughter as they thought they were out running him. He could tell when the kids were sad, but he always knew an hour in the park would bring out a smile.

Naruto pulled out his phone and looked at the time. He had ten minutes to walk about six blocks. He would only need five to jog over to the building and change. Naruto walked towards the set of swings. He grabbed the chain on the swing and tugged at it. It felt sturdy enough to hold his weight and not break. Naruto sat down in the swing and started to swing his feet back and forth, until he was swinging a little lower than the kids themselves would want to go as Naruto pushed them. He smiled at himself and just enjoyed the swing for a few minutes.

* * *

Naruto was ran the stairs three at a time. He could have just used the elevator, but he hated the elevators in the building. They were so tiny and cramped that they were uncomfortable, so he decided it would just be better if he climbed forty flights of stairs. It would be good exercise, he justified.

Naruto had changed into his uniform down in the basement where the janitors' lockers were. The Uchiha Corp. building was forty stories, and they had ten janitors. Each of the janitors covered four stories, and would get to leave when they were done. Floors one through thirty-six were able to be cleaned after seven, since that's when most of the workers went home, except for the occasional few that needed to stay and finish something if they wanted to have their head tomorrow. Naruto would not put it past one of the Uchihas to publically execute someone for not finishing their work.

Naruto cleaned floors thirty-seven through forty. None of those floors could be touched before eight thirty, though most of the time Naruto had to wait until nine or ten to begin cleaning them. Floor thirty seven was almost like the first floor, a waiting area. The Uchihas conducted business world wide with carious companies.

The next floor up was divided into two main areas. The smaller of the areas had coffee machines and comfortable couches and chairs. The larger of the area was a sound proofed and bullet proofed conference room. This was normally the floor that Naruto got called in on weekends to clean, again. The Uchihas wanted the carpet to shine if at all possible. One time Naruto got called in at three in the morning to paint the walls a light lilac purple for one of their business partners, and then the next day he had to paint it back to white. Naruto was not the happiest person for a few days.

The thirty ninth floor was the smart ones figured out the money problems and business deals. This floor didn't always get cleaned. Naruto wasn't allowed to go in there and clean if they were still working. If they weren't out of their by midnight, Naruto was to assume they weren't leaving until early morning and was allowed to not worry about that floor.

The final floor was the worst floor to clean. It was wear all the Uchihas worked from. It was divided into three huge offices. Each of the offices required a different way of being cleaned. Naruto always saved this floor for last for two reasons. The first reason was because of how long it took to clean. The second reason was because of the fact that at least one Uchiha would always stay until at least midnight, and Naruto wasn't allowed to go home until the office was clean, and he couldn't clean the office until all of them left.

Naruto finally made it up the flight of stairs, panting slightly. Each floor had its own janitor closet with the needed supplies, so he never had to worry about bringing a cart form floor to floor. He started on the thirty seventh floor and vacuumed the carpet. He then went through a washed the windows and walls, making sure everything looked like it had been freshly painted and installed. He did the same on the next two floors as well. The first three floors of his job never took long, maybe two hours if no one was there holding him up. The boss's floor never took that long either; it was just the wait that took a long time.

Naruto took advantage of the waiting time and took a small cat nap. If someone ever found him dosing off, then he would most likely be fired, but the odds of one of the Uchihas coming out before eleven was slim.

Naruto was a light sleeper, so the sound of a door being open woke him up. He scrambled to his feet and quickly made his way over the janitor's closet. He started to gather his materials, making it look as if he was just getting up there instead of sleeping near the staircase.

"Uzumaki, is that you?" one of the Uchihas called. Naruto turned around to figure out which one it was. He noted immediately it was Itachi, the eldest son of the owner. Itachi looked perfect as always, even after working more than twelve hours. He black hair was pulled into a tight pony tail that hung low at the base of his neck. He was wearing some suit that probably cost more than Naruto's rent for the year.

"Yes sir, Uchiha-sama. Do you need me for something?" Naruto asked. He wasn't afraid of any of his bosses, unless of course he screwed up something in their office. He learned after a few weeks he could get away talking informally as long as he used formal titles. Normally after hours when he went to clean one of their offices, they would speak somewhat casually with him.

"I was just coming to inform you that we sound proofed all the offices this weekend, so you may clean as long as we all have our doors closed."

"Thank you Uchiha-sama for telling me. That will make my job a lot quicker," Naruto said politely. He was jumping for joy inside his head. Now he could possibly get more than four hours of sleep a night before going to work to Subway most mornings.

Naruto made sure than the doors of the other two Uchihas were closed before he started to vacuum the carpet, making sure it was as clean as it could be. Naruto had started steam cleaning the carpets on his floors on Fridays so they would 'sparkle' like the Uchihas wanted.

He cleaned the windows and the walls before walking into Itachi's office. It was a crème and black themed office. He made sure to wax down the black stained wood and vacuum to crème carpet before dusting like there was no tomorrow. While he cleaned Itachi's office, the other two, Fugaku-sama and Sasuke-sama, had left for the night. Naruto knew they had left when he noticed that their doors were open when he finished cleaning Itachi's office.

He moved quickly through Fugaku's office. He was the father of the two Uchihas, and thankfully for Naruto, had the simplest office that took only five minutes to vacuum and dust. The man was sensible, which made Naruto's job a lot easier.

Sasuke's office was the hardest of them all. Everything was black, navy blue, and white. Every decoration was made of German crystal and glass. Naruto wasn't the most stable person on the planet, and he always managed to bump into something and nearly have a heart attacked every time something fell. Lucky for him, nothing had been broken in Sasuke's office, yet.

Naruto hurriedly cleaned the office, trying to get away from everything that would cost too much to replace. He was elated when he finally finished. Naruto started to gather everything so he could go put it away and go home. The clock said it was just after midnight. Naruto thought it was a little odd that everyone had left before midnight, but he didn't think much about it. He got to sleep in tomorrow and the earlier he got home, the longer he got to sleep.

Naruto closed the door to Sasuke's office and threw everything as nicely as he could into the janitor's office. He decided to take the stuffy elevator he loathed instead of taking the stairs. He just wanted to go to sleep and relaxed. Naruto took the elevator to the basement. He opened his locker and changed into his clothes and threw his uniform into his locker.

Naruto felt his pockets for all his essentials, and quickly realized he didn't have his phone. He groaned loudly.

"Dammit!" he shouted and kicked his locker slightly. He knew he had brought his phone with him as he was cleaning, but he had no idea where it would have fallen out at. "If it fell in the toilets I'm going to be so fucking pissed," he mumbled to himself.

Naruto took the elevator up to the thirty-seventh floor and began his search. He looked in every creak and crevice it could have fallen and hidden itself. After an hour of searching, he thankfully didn't find it in the toilet, but he still hadn't found it on any of the three floors. Now he was trudging up the steps to the fortieth floor.

"I'm gluing that damn phone to me next time I work," Naruto mumbled under his breath. He now had to go look through the Uchiha's offices, something he didn't want to have to do. Naruto hoped they wouldn't think he was looking for something in any of their offices or trying to steal anything. He just wanted his phone back so he could be contacted if he needed to go to work.

His phone didn't mean anything to him anymore. It used to be a way of communicating with his old friend, but now it was just for work. He didn't really care if he lost it, but he needed it in case Sakura needed him to come into work to cover for someone. Being called in meant he got more money. Naruto was only trying to survive.

"Maybe I should try and give him a call," Naruto mumbled as he looked through Fugaku's office, getting frustrated as his phone didn't turn up. "No, that would be dumb. He stopped calling for a reason."

Naruto moved and looked through Itachi's office. His phone was a bring orange, and it should be easy to find. Naruto's luck would include that the phone decided to change colors and crawl away as he got closer to finding it, or he dropped it in the trash. The latter worried Naruto. Trash was picked up at twelve thirty in the morning, such an odd time, but that would mean his phone was gone.

Sighing, Naruto went to the last possible place that his phone could be, Sasuke's office. He hoped it was in the trash and currently being destroyed instead of in this office. If it was in here, then Naruto was likely to have dropped it on something and broken something and not even realized it. Naruto opened the door and light came flooding out.

"I thought I turned the light off," Naruto said quietly to himself. He brushed it off, not even looking up to see someone sitting behind the desk, wide eyed as Naruto searched without even noticing him. The door had slipped closed; something all the Uchihas automatically had configured into their doors so they wouldn't have to deal with noise.

The person behind the desk smiled. "Sound proofing these rooms was the best thing we ever did," he said. Naruto heard it and jumped up, completely startled, shattering a small figurine of German crystal accidentally.

"Shit!" Naruto shouted. "What the hell man! You could've fucking said something! Look what you did! The bastard is going to have my head for-"Naruto stopped as he recognized who he was shouting at. Sasuke stood up from behind his desk, making sure to close his lock his computer, before walking to the blonde. Naruto swore the devil had just appeared before him. He couldn't even muster up a sound to say how sorry he was for breaking the crystal and for being coming in without Sasuke's permission.

* * *

Author's Note: I really like cliff hangars, just be warned. They aren't always dramatic, but I do feel like they are a good way to end a chapter. I promise to put more dialogue in the upcoming chapters! I just want to get the background and details off my chest so you all understand what's going on and how everything is configured in this story! I will update as soon as possible!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I will try to update as much as possible. I can't promise three chapters every two days. I can for sure promise one a week. I can almost guarantee two, and then I don't know what else I will do. It all just depends on my writing mood.

Leave a review! It helps me to know how my writing comes across.

Warning: Yaoi (boy x boy) There may or may not be lemons later down the line. As of right now though, there will be none.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Now on with chapter 3~

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Naruto could feel every pulse of blood in his body. Sasuke was wearing the look of a killer. Three things Naruto did wrong, within a span of one minute. First, he entered Sasuke's office after he was supposed to go home. Second, he broke Sasuke's German crystal. Third, he called Sasuke, one of his bosses that could get him fired, a bastard. All of this trouble for his stupid orange cell phone.

"What did you call me, Uzumaki?" Venom dripped from every single word Sasuke let out of his mouth, paired with the deadly Uchiha stare.

"I… I didn't mean it Uchiha-sama! I thought you were someone else. I w-would never call you a bastard."

"What are you doing in here, dobe?" Naruto scowled at the name. What the hell? What right was given to this bastard to let him call Naruto a dobe? Sasuke could make children cry with that stare, he probably did it for fun.

"I lost my phone while cleaning. Your office was the last place I had yet to check. I was just coming to look for it. I didn't think you would enjoy working and then suddenly hear my phone going off in your office. I'm extremely sorry Sa-Uchiha-sama. Please do what you wish with my phone," Naruto said quickly and headed quickly towards the door, but was stopped by Sasuke blocking the door with his body.

"How can I not be sure you're not lying? You could have been coming in here to steal something and make money off it. I should let my father know. Is this something you do often, Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked with a smirk on his face. Naruto wanted to do nothing more than rip that smirk off his face. Naruto Uzumaki _did not_ steal. He would never scoot so low. He would rather go sell his body than steal from someone for quick cash. He hated when people talked down to him simply because he wasn't on their level on intelligence or wealth. Naruto curled his fist up at his sides, reminding himself he would be fired if he swung.

"No, _sir_," Naruto wanted to be anything but formal right now. Sadly, he needed the money. He hated himself for having to take bullshit because he wasn't rich. "I assure you I was only looking for my phone. I apologize for walking in on you. I hope I didn't interrupt some intense masturbating session," Naruto added in the last part unnecessarily. He couldn't help but let it come out of his mouth. This was a street kid Sasuke was dealing with. Rebellion was engraved into his brain.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shirt and slammed him up again the door, anger taking over his dark eyes. Naruto could have sworn they had a tint of red in them right now. Naruto was still grinning like an idiot over his comment, and now Sasuke's reaction.

"I _do not_ masturbate to anything. I do not partake in such filthy tasks," Sasuke snarled. Naruto knew he had hit a very sensitive button. One day, he would teach himself to resist screwing with people. Forget keeping his job, he was going to screw with Sasuke Uchiha and make him lose his cool.

"All men masturbate Uchiha-sama. One time I was cleaning your father's office and I found semen stains in the car-"a fist connected with Naruto's cheek, _hard_.

"DO NOT TALK ABOUT MY FATHER LIKE THAT!" Naruto could have pissed himself right then and there. He should have never screwed with Sasuke. Now he feared for his life, and his balls. He wanted out of the office now. He was standing against the door; Sasuke was in front of him. There was no easy way out of this.

Sasuke grabbed his shirt again, lifted Naruto off the ground, and threw him on the other side of the office. Naruto looked scared shitless, making Sasuke smirk.

"What the hell do you Uchihas eat, STEROIDS?!" Naruto shouted as he scurried backwards, away from the man who managed to throw him.

"Steroids with a side of children actually," Sasuke said calmly with a huge smirk. Naruto stared dumbfounded, believing him for the slightest second. He realized Sasuke wasn't serious when he smirked and said dobe.

Naruto looked to his left, hoping Sasuke's joke, if you could call it that, meant he wasn't going to throw him again. He noticed something orange by the desk. He knew Sasuke wouldn't own an orange thing. He crawled over to it, ignoring Sasuke's odd look, and grabbed his cell phone. He shot up in triumph, managing to open Sasuke's laptop computer in the process. Something in this brain should have told him to not look. It's a bad idea to look at someone's computer when they are sitting alone in an office at midnight. He wished he had never looked. He looked from the laptop to Sasuke, and back to the laptop.

Sasuke didn't stop him from walking out of the office, mumbling 'shit' as he closed the door.

Naruto hurried home, vowing to never look at anything that wasn't hid again. He was beyond shocked, he didn't know what to say or do. Should he tell Fugaku what Sasuke was doing late at night.

Maybe he should just ignore it, and hope he never lets it slip what Sasuke was doing. Naruto agreed with himself, and ran straight to his bed, closing his eyes and letting sleep take him over.

* * *

_Laughter filled the air, along with the stench of shit. Naruto had grown used to the scent. For over a year he had been living here with his street family. He loved it, he couldn't be happier. _

_ "Naru! Naru!" a small voice called. Naruto looked over and noticed it was Miku. She was the youngest of the kids. She belonged to him; she was one of his kids. He resented her mother. She was just a hooker who wanted nothing but protection, even getting knocked up so she could stay around. _

_ "Yes Miku?" Naruto said as he scooped her up and threw her up in the air. She giggled and squealed as he kept catching her and throwing her up. When he finally stopped throwing her around and just held her up against his hip she answered him._

_ "Daddy wants to talk to ya," Miku said cutely, and Naruto smiled. He loved when he got called to talk to him. That meant he had nothing else to do until the next morning. Naruto got to keep him to himself for the rest of the day._

_ Naruto walked towards through the tunnel towards where he usually met him. He set Miku down so she could go run and play with her friends. She had his bright fiery red hair, and Naruto couldn't wait to see him and run his hand through that hair. _

_ "Naruto," his lover said calmly. Naruto smiled widely as he took him in. He was only wear a cut off black vest, showing off his delicious abs and toned body, along with a pair of dark jeans. _

_ "Gaara," Naruto replied just as calmly. He went and sat next to Gaara. They looked each other over and smiled. It had been a full twenty hours since the two had seen each other, and a full three days since they were alone together._

_ They were so much alike. Each were examples of the system. Neither of them wanted to see any of the kids end up in the system. Naruto had been thrown from home to home, never knowing his parents, whereas Gaara was thrown into the system by his father after his mother died. After two homes he just ran to the streets, taking over in the Red Light District. _

_ "I've missed you," Naruto said, grasping Gaara's hand and intertwining it with his own. He looked down at their hands. He wished he had met Gaara earlier, he felt he could've save him some pain._

_ "I know," Gaara said. Naruto had long gotten used to Gaara never returning the simple phrases would say. Naruto noticed that Gaara wasn't as rushed as he normally was. Most days, the two would have been making out, ignoring everyone unless there was an emergency. Today though, something wasn't right._

_ "Naruto, get out of the streets," Gaara said quickly, then kissed Naruto softly. Naruto didn't respond to the kiss, too shocked to do anything. _

_ "W-why? Do you not want me here anymore? Did I do something wrong?"_

_ "Naruto, get out. You don't belong here. You can do more. You have an education now go do something with it."_

_ "Gaara.."_

_ "I never want to see you here again, Naruto. Leave, now!" Gaara shouted. Naruto had never seen Gaara so..so…angry and upset before. Something had brought this along, but Naruto knew he would never get Gaara to tell him what._

_ Naruto got up, and was about to start walking away. He fought the tears in his eyes. Just hours before, he was happily playing with the kids, thinking he was going to be here forever._

_ "One last time Gaara," Naruto started, turning to look at him. He looked as if he didn't understand what Naruto meant. "Love me one last time," he said. Gaara grabbed his hand and kissed him, before proceeding to give Naruto what he wanted. _

* * *

Naruto woke, quietly sobbing into his pillow. He wanted nothing more than for Gaara to tell him it was all a dream, and that everything was going to be okay. Naruto hated sleeping. All his dreams went back to the streets, back to him. Naruto always fell apart a little after having a dream about him.

Naruto had never been shown love until the streets. Now, he was alone again. Naruto had long ago stopped referring to Gaara as his name, but as him. His name would just bring the memories and tears back faster. The more he had the dreams, the more he would slip. His snide comment directed at Sasuke was the first time in over eight months Naruto had reverted back to his old ways. He had been proven yet again though that one dream could send him spiraling back down the path he was on.

Naruto didn't want to be sad and in the dumps all the time. He wanted to enjoy life and be happy, but he just couldn't seem to get away. He knew he would never forget him, but if he could just find someone else to make him happy, then Naruto could move on and be himself again.

Naruto looked at the clock. He had managed to sleep through all three meals, only getting up once to go to the bathroom. All those nights of getting hours of sleep he could count on one hand finally caught up to him. He only had an hour until he needed to go to work at the Uchiha Corp. He lay back down and watched the clock until it was time to get dressed.

* * *

Naruto wasn't the happiest of all people right now. He had to wait until eleven freaking thirty to even start cleaning the welcome area, since they still were having people wait for meetings, _at eleven. _'Do these business people have no lives?' Naruto wondered as he cleaned.

This was the first time in ages he actually got to interact with someone while he worked. The main reason was because the lady at the desk was in his way of polishing it. She didn't even know he was there at first.

"Umm, lady? Sorry to bother you, but I need to clean your desk," Naruto trailed off on the sentence, realizing she hadn't noticed him yet. She looked around as if she had heard an annoying noise, and then noticed him.

"Oh! I-I'm s-sorry. L-let me m-move out of y-your w-w-way," she stuttered as she got up.

"Thank you, …umm?"

"Hinata Hyuga."

"Well thank you, Hyuga-sama," Naruto said before getting to work and quickly cleaning and polishing her desk. It took maybe five minutes, but the whole time Hinata twiddled her thumbs.

"How long until that meeting lets out?" Naruto asked abruptly, as he started picking up the cleaning supplies.

"It's scheduled to end at two this morning."

"You may have your table back. Sorry for interrupting you," Naruto said, and was gone before she could say anything else.

Naruto didn't dare stop on the conference room floor, fearing for his life. He went up to the brainiacs' floor and asked them if they wanted the floor to be cleaned. They politely yelled 'get the fuck out' and Naruto took that as a no. He went up to the next floor to go ahead and work on his boss' offices.

He started with Fugaku's office, knowing he could get it done quickly and efficiently in case the meeting let out while he was cleaning and they came up here to talk more business. One day he would personally thank Fugaku for having such a simple and easy to clean office.

Next he headed over to Itachi's office. He growled at the carpet as soon as he walked in. Coffee stains and other odd white stains he didn't want to know about adorned a crème and black rag. He worked at the stains until they were virtually untraceable. He knew that it was to an Uchiha's standards, but he would explain that he would need time to deep clean the carpet, and the only convenient time for it to be cleaned and have time to dry would be on a Friday. Other than that, Itachi's office was practically sparkling.

He looked at the clock. He was making record time, it was only one fifteen! He could clean Sasuke's office and would finish before the meeting got out. He could hurry and clean the room, and maybe even get more than two hours sleep before going to Subway for the morning shift.

He walked into Sasuke's office. He looked at where he broke the figurine yesterday, and noticed the crystal was still on the floor.

"Bastard couldn't even clean it up himself," he mumbled to himself. Humming a tune to himself, Naruto began to pick up the pieces. He let out a manly yelp when he cut his finger on one sharp piece. He put his finger in his mouth and began to suck on it to try and stop the bleeding. He was once told saliva had healing agents. He wasn't sure if he believe it, but the pressure and his saliva helped ease the pain and clean away the blood.

He decided he would vacuum and clean up the crystal last and moved on the clean up the rest of the office. He dusted the bookshelf that was full of foreign titles and CDs. He polished and cleaned everything up until the desk.

Naruto knew it was wrong, but it wasn't his fault the bastard left his computer open. He looked at the screen and saw what he saw the night before. The bastard was on a website that sold sex slaves from foreign countries. It was sickening. Did he have them hiding in the basement of his house or something? What the hell was this bastard thinking buying girls to pleasure himself. Sasuke was one sick fuck in Naruto's eyes.

He cleaned the desk quickly, trying hard to not look at the site. He couldn't help himself from reading the page. The girl he was looking at was only fourteen. Naruto couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He hoped no one he knew every got thrown into that trade. Hookers seemed to have the life compared to being sold online to a 'master'.

Finally finishing the desk, Naruto went back to clean up the remaining crystal, careful to not cut himself on it again. He quickly vacuumed the office, making sure everything was spotless before walking out the door. Lucky for Naruto, he walked straight into Sasuke who had three men in suits behind him. Naruto wanted to scream at the bastard for not moving or looking before he started to walk into his office, but bit his tongue so he wouldn't make the company look bad.

"My apologies Uchiha-sama, I didn't see you there," Naruto said with a slight bow, before going around a stunned Sasuke. He must have not thought that Naruto could hold his tongue after the masturbation joke last night. Naruto giggled to himself about that. He would have to push Sasuke's buttons again, but be ready to surprise him with an ass whooping.

Naruto headed down to the conference room, and began to clean. Lucky for him, no one had ate or drank anything so all he had to do was vacuum and polish. Naruto was so glad that he was almost done. He hoped tomorrow night there wouldn't be such a late meeting.

After Naruto finished the conference room, he hopped on the elevator to head down to the basement. Lucky for him, no one else was on the elevator. That is, until it stopped on the welcome floor. Hinata stepped on, surprised to see me. She stood in middle of the door, which would ensure the doors wouldn't close.

"Ah Naruto-san, U-uchiha-s-sama would like to t-talk to y-you."

"Which one?"

"S-Sasuke Uchih-ha-sama," Hinata stuttered. Naruto thought it was kind of cute how shy she was. Her head was lowered and her bangs fell in front of her face. Naruto put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks for telling me, Hyuga-sama," Naruto said as he started to step off the elevator.

"Hinata is just fine, Naruto-san."

"Okay. I hope to talk again Hinata-chan!" Naruto said with a wide grin before the doors closed. He headed over the stair case. He ran up the top floor, wondering what the hell the bastard wanted. Were his books not shining to his content?

Naruto was just going to barge into his office, but he noticed that all of the Uchihas were standing around and talking to the three men. Naruto lingered by the staircase, hoping to stay out of sight. He didn't know the first thing about business, and he sure as hell didn't want to embarrass any of the Uchihas and get fired over it.

'When did I get so weak and scared?' Naruto thought to himself. 'I used to not give a damn, now here I am worrying about getting fired because I might embarrass someone. Damn it Naruto, where did your nuts of steel go?'

The men stood around and talked for around fifteen minutes, and then they finally bid each other their goodbyes. Each of the Uchihas retreated to their respected office and closed their doors in unison. Naruto didn't waste any time heading towards Sasuke's office door. He hoped it was quick because he wanted to do nothing more than go home and take a nice, long shower and then go to sleep until he had to Subway.

* * *

Well there's chapter 3! Review if you wish! See you next chapter! (:


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Yay! I managed to write this chapter in under two hours. That includes all my dog's attempts at getting my attention, and him happily winning it over. **  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warnings: Yaoi (Boy x Boy) Eventually: NaruSasu, SasuNaru... Mentions of GaaNaru

Replies to Reviews:

**PrettyKitty93:** My grammar and spelling is horrible. For that, I am deeply ashamed and sorry. v.v I have such a hard time editing my own work sometimes! I just read it and I'm like, well okay then, sounds great! It's normally full of errors. After reading your review, I went back and fixed it all though.. I think... Haha (: I hope you keep enjoying the story!

**LurvirsLuvvie1:** I laughed so hard and for so long that my ribs hurt, my abs hurt, and there was no noise coming out so I just rolled on my bed, tears coming out my eyes. My mom passed by my room and just looked at me weird and kept on walking. I think she must think I've gone completely crazy now. I just knew someone was going to think it was drugs, I just knew it. I thought it would be too easy to write about drugs being Sasuke's problem. Why not really mix it up and make it hookers you order over the internet? Haha! :D 3

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The ticking of the clock was the only noise that filled the room. Occasionally a deep breath would take over the silence. Naruto had always hated deadly silences. Anything that followed never benefited Naruto in any way.

They had been sitting in Sasuke's office for more than fifteen minutes, doing nothing. Naruto let his eyes wander around Sasuke's office. He would be willing to bet he knew more about what was in this office and Sasuke ever could. Naruto could name almost every book Sasuke owned, along with every CD title. He knew exactly what went where, how everything was set up in the office, even what angles Sasuke liked the German crystal to sit at.

Naruto let his eyes wander around the office, finding great interest in anything that wasn't around Sasuke. At one point, he even began to look up at the ceiling, thinking about it got so smooth. Naruto's apartment has all the stupid dotty crap on his ceiling. He liked the smooth look so much more.

"Uzumaki." Hearing his name, Naruto looked in Sasuke's direction. His hands where folded together under chin, staring intently at Naruto. Sasuke's eyes were fixed on Naruto's chest, then slowly looked down towards his chest, watching the rise and fall of it as air entered and exited the blonde's lungs.

"Yes?" Naruto asked, drawing Sasuke's attention to Naruto's face. Naruto was getting impatient. The bastard was cutting into his sleeping time. It was nearing three. Naruto groaned mentally as he realized what little sleep he would be getting tonight.

"How has your day been?" Sasuke asked casually, as if striking a conversation with an old friend. He leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on this desk. He kept his hands folded together, with his pointer fingers and thumb pointing up towards the ceiling. Naruto thought he should have been petting a cat, planning world domination. The guy would fit the part so well.

"I know you didn't call me in here to talk 'bout my fucking day. What the hell do you want?"

"Hn, dobe. I was just trying to be nice. Though, I'm not one to beat around the bush. I know what you saw yesterday, and I'd like to talk to you about it."

"Like hell! I don't want to talk about you buying whores off the internet! What the fuck? If that's why you called me in here I'm fucking leaving," Naruto said with a growl, jumping up from his chair, heading towards the door.

"If you walk out of that door now, Uzumaki, I will make sure you are fired," Sasuke threatened in an even voice. Naruto looked back at him, anger building in his eyes. He couldn't stand that bastards like Sasuke thought they could easily play with people and their lives. He didn't know how much he needed the damn job.

Naruto headed back to his chair. He slumped down into the chair, crossing his legs and arms. 'This better be damn good if he's threatening my job,' Naruto thought.

"That's better, isn't, dobe? Now as I was saying, I want to discuss what you saw. What exactly did you think you saw?"

"You were going to buy a fourteen year old sex slave! What else could you possibly be doing? You're probably just going to rape her every day, unless you already bought her!" Naruto huffed. If Sasuke denied it and said something ridiculous, Naruto would snap and beat Sasuke to a bloody pulp. Sasuke found Naruto's facial expression of anger and his response amusing. He smirked as he listened.

"Do you find this fucking funny? I should turn you in to the fucking cops! I may not be brilliant but I know it's illegal to buy sex slaves!"

Sasuke's smirk turned into a scowl quickly. That wasn't amusing to the Uchiha. Naruto wouldn't back down, and he wasn't joking around about it. Sasuke had some damn good explaining to do.

"You wouldn't. You would be a laughing-stock, Uzumaki. Do you really think would believe you?"

"Maybe, maybe not, but it would sure get you unwanted attention. It would mess with your life a hell of a lot, wouldn't it _Sasuke_."

"How about I explain what I was doing, before you jump up to go tell the cops."

"I'm listening."

Sasuke was silent for a few minutes. Naruto kept waiting, wondering if he would ever explain.

"I wasn't going to buy her for sex. I wanted to buy her to get her out of there, and also for companionship. She wouldn't be fake like other girls around here. Maybe if I kept her long enough, it would turn into love." Naruto felt his rage starting to spill over.

"You wanted to buy her, for _companionship_? Do you know how many girls would throw themselves at you just to be able to talk to you? You didn't want to buy her to free her, you wanted her for your own personal sex object!" Naruto got up from his chair and grabbed Sasuke by the color of his shirt and yanked him over the desk. He continued to yell in his face, spit flinging out from sheer anger. "What the fuck, teme! You are just as sick as the rest of the people who buy girls. I can't fucking believe you are a sick perverted fuck under your perfect damn mask!"

Naruto tightened his grip around Sasuke's collar before only holding him with one hand, and punching him as hard as he could with the other. He threw Sasuke to the ground before kicking his ribcage, _hard_. He thought for a second he heard a crack, but didn't think anything of it. The bastard deserved it.

* * *

"Can I have a ham, cheese, and egg six inch flatbread?" The small girl had a slightly high squeaky voice. Naruto smiled at her, and nodded. He quickly started making her sandwich before he asked her dad what he wanted.

"Same as her, except a foot long."

"You got it sir."

Naruto had gotten really good at his job. He was the quickest, always able to make enough sandwiches to put the people who added the extras were always behind. Naruto was glad that he found something he was good at.

Last night, Naruto didn't even bother to sleep. He just stayed up drawing on his bed until he needed to get ready for work. He wasn't all that tired, but he knew that he would be fast asleep after his shift.

Long ago, when Naruto was around ten, he had picked up the habit of drawing when he couldn't sleep. Thirteen years later, his drawings had gotten better. He was currently working on a dragon, breathing fire with steam coming out its nose. He found it relaxing to put some much effort into the details of his drawings.

As a kid, he thought he would be an artist one day. He would always be drawing, getting scolded for never doing school work, but he didn't care. He told his teachers he would never use anything he learned in school. He was proving himself right every day. You didn't need a strong education to make sandwiches or clean toilets. Naruto always wanted to better himself. The streets were better than he had ever had it. The whole reason he had left though was to make it even better.

'Can I even do it?' Naruto asked himself. He didn't feel like he the willpower to try to better himself. He wanted to, he always did. Was he scared to better himself and build an even bigger gap between him and the streets? Or was he too scared too?

He tried to not let his thoughts distract himself from his work. Naruto knew what would happen. He would start talking to himself, saying his thoughts out loud. He didn't want the whole world to know all his problems.

* * *

Naruto had six hours until his next job began. He had spent a majority of his shift going back and forth between thinking and concentrating. Naruto knew he couldn't not think about why he was being cowardly when it came to trying to get a better life, but he needed to leave the thoughts for a bit to prevent embarrassing himself.

He lay down on his bed, resting his head on his pillow. His bed, no matter how stiff it was, was more relaxing that pacing back and forth while gripping his head.

Why couldn't Naruto just do what he had told him? The whole reason he had him leave was so he could one day hear about Naruto doing well, forgetting the streets, living a life that wasn't dependent on drug trades and hookers having sex. Naruto wanted to do what he had told him to do, but he was afraid.

He finally admitted it. Naruto Uzumaki was afraid to let him go. Naruto was afraid to leave him and the streets, and go off into the world. The world he knew only to be a cruel and cold. What would he do when he needed help and he had nowhere to turn? Well he was already there, but what if he was nowhere near the comfort of the streets being a thirty minute run away?

Naruto sighed heavily. He wished for nothing more than to be in a different position. Why did he always have the hard decisions in life? His stomach growled, though he ignored it. He closed his eyes and forced himself to avoid his thoughts and get a few hours sleep.

* * *

_Naruto sat on the swing outside the orphanage. He was all alone yet again. He had just walked over to the swings to play with the other kids, but they ran back towards the orphanage as soon as they saw him coming._

_ Naruto had just celebrated his fifth birthday. No one knew his exact birthday. The orphanage was too lazy to go look for it, so they just made his birthday the day he was found on the doorstep of the orphanage, July eighteenth. One day, Naruto would go find his real birthday. He wanted to more than anything. He wanted to know who his parents were and why they left him here. He knew he would have to wait until he was older, but he would never forget that dream of finding the real him._

_ Naruto barely swung himself, just barely shifting back and forth. He wasn't in the mood to swing. Being alone always made him forget he wanted to play. _

_ "Hey, freak! Get off our swings!" Some of the older kids, around the age of nine, yelled at Naruto. He hated that he was never called his name, only cruel nicknames, like freak, idiot, moron, monster._

_ "Why should I! You guys are never nice to me!"_

_ "We could never be nice to you!" the kids came closer to Naruto. He clutched the swing tighter the closer he came. He didn't want to give up the swing._

_ One of the kids came really close to Naruto, close enough to whisper in his ear. "We could never be nice to a kid who's parents hated him. Unlike you, our parents had no choice, their all __**died**__, but yours, they just left you on the doorstep. They had to hate you to do that. You must have been one mean baby for them to just throw away their kid."_

_ Naruto had never felt so sad and angry in his life. How could they be so mean to him! He didn't do anything wrong. He always avoided them, but they always said cruel things to the young boy. _

_ Naruto couldn't take it, so he ran. He ran back into the orphanage, and locked himself in a closet. He ignored the hunger that ate at him for three long days._

_ No one came to look for the boy. No one cared._

* * *

"Finally finished!" Naruto said happily and patted himself on the back. He wore a huge grin on his face. He had finished three floors in less than an hour. Hardly anyone came in today, so he didn't have hardly anything to polish or clean again.

He hurried up the top floor, ready to get the offices out of the way. He hoped Sasuke wouldn't be there. He was the last person Naruto wanted to see. Just thinking of the sick bastard made Naruto's skin crawl and his skin start to boil. How could anyone want to buy a damn sex slave? The girls must have thought the same thing every time they were bought.

All the lights were off on the top floor, meaning all the Uchihas were gone for the night. Naruto thought it was odd for them to all be gone before ten, but he just ignored the oddness. 'Enjoy it Naruto, it doesn't happen very often that you get to go home before midnight,' he thought to himself.

He started his usual routine, cleaning Fugaku's office first, then Itachi's, moving on to the main floor, and finally ending with Sasuke's office. Naruto had started this routine after about a month of work at the Uchiha Corp. It was the quickest way to clean everything, and the safest. Trying to clean German crystal first would leave Naruto on edge and he would worry about breaking things to the point where he would think he was going to break everything.

The first three of the routine took less than forty minutes, a new personal best for Naruto. He moved on to the most dreaded part of his job, cleaning the bastard's office. Why did he have to have so much fucking crystal? It didn't do anything except shine and taunt Naruto, seeming to try and make him break something so it could watch Sasuke blow up in Naruto's face.

He cleaned quickly, not bothering to do a perfect job. After he found out what Sasuke did on his computer during working hours made Naruto never want to be in the office.

Naruto couldn't stand that someone as high up as Sasuke would resort to buying girls online. Naruto used to feel bad for the hookers, selling themselves to make some money. They didn't seem to have it half as bad as these girls did. They could at least pick and choose who they wanted to sell their body to. These girls had no choice but to go with it and hope they didn't get a freak that liked torture.

Shaking the thoughts away, Naruto went to the desk to begin to clean it. He didn't look at the computer at first, until it was time to wipe down the screen. There was a note attached to it. It was folded in half and taped to the screen. It had his name written in some fancy calligraphy on the front. Naruto picked it untapped the note and opened it. He debated whether to read it now or later, but chose to read it now and get it over with.

_Naruto,_

_I would like to offer you something in return for your silence concerning what you saw on my computer. I'm sure you would love it. I am offering you the ability to have me do whatever you please so long as you do not tell anyone, and I do mean anyone, not even a stuffed animal, about the sex slave website. If you don't accept this offer, then I will take it that you may talk to someone about what you saw, and that just will not do. If you don't accept the offer, I will have no choice but to resort to kidnapping you and hiding you away for the rest of your life. _

_After you read this letter, if you choose to accept, call me and we will go over the deal completely. It would be in your best interest to accept, dobe. _

_03-9956-9431_

_ -Sasuke Uchiha_

* * *

__Author's note: Well there you have it, chapter 4! Sasuke's number may or may not be a real number. I morphed it after a Tokyo phone number. I wouldn't recommend calling it... But wouldn't it be awesome if the person who answered was named Sasuke? Chapter 5 will be up as soon as I write it!

**Please review** and let me know how I'm doing and what you would like to possibly see in this story! I will take considerations to add to the story if they aren't too far from what I already have in mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I'm sorry this chapter is a tad bit shorter than the others. I felt it was a good stopping point though for both the story and because of the fact that I have a Chemical Science test I haven't even started studying for... but this story is so much more interesting than studying. I hope I'm not moving to fast in this story. I may or may not rewrite this chapter tomorrow, depending if I hate it after I read it when I'm more awake.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warnings: Swearing, Yaoi (boy x boy) eventually... Parings: (SasuNaru/NaruSasu and metions of GaaNaru)

Review Replies:

**Shadow's Life Spand: **I'm glad you think it's interesting so far and I hope I keep you interested with upcoming chapters!

**IMBOSIBRUU:** You are so sweet! :3 I'm happy with the amount of reviews I get though. Better than none, right? haha (: I will most defiantly be going into great detail as to how Sasuke stumbled onto the site and what his true intentions are with the girls. It might be a while, but that is a huge part of the story I already have planned.

**PrettyKitty93: ** I don't mind grammar Nazis. They help me improve my writing! I'm always up for someone improving my writing. I hope you enjoy reading about the deal this chapter!

**Gaby ****Lima:** I'm glad to here you think it's interesting! I hope today was a soon enough update for you! (:

Now on with CHAPTER FIVE! :D

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Leaves crunched under his feet and the wind ruffled his hair. Naruto felt a chill run up his spine. During the cold days, the walk back to his apartment seemed never ending. It was a full moon that night, the only thing visible in the sky. Naruto wanted to see the stars again since the stupid city lights always made it too bright to see them.

As he walked, Naruto kept thinking about the note. He knew Sasuke had the ability to hide him away forever, having money always made that easy. But was he serious? Was Naruto that much of a threat to Sasuke? Could seeing the site two times really cause Naruto to be a nuisance in the eyes of the young Uchiha?

The deal didn't sound half bad. Who wouldn't want control over Sasuke? Naruto could think of all the things he would make the ass do. Cleaning the company bathrooms with a toothbrush, making him clean his own damn office, having him arrive every morning and cook him breakfast, Naruto could have written a book and then several sequels as to what he would have Sasuke do. He just didn't feel it was right.

Was the site that important to Sasuke? What was his real reason for Naruto not wanting to talk? He could easily pay off the press if they hounded him, he could probably do the same for the cops. He obviously wasn't cared of getting caught; he left his computer open on the site!

Naruto ran his hand through his hair and jerked the door to his apartment open in frustration. What the hell was Sasuke trying to do?

Shaking the thoughts out of his head, Naruto headed towards his bed and flopped down on it. He looked at his phone for a good fifteen minutes. Naruto had folded up the note and stuffed it in his back pocket before he had left work. He pulled it out to look at again.

"What if it's a fake number?" Naruto mumbled many other thoughts aloud as he debated whether to make the call or not. He felt like it would easier to solve world hunger than decide whether or not to make the call.

"If I make the deal, then I can figure out what he's really trying to do. If he keeps up with his side of the deal, then I can disappear before tomorrow morning and never know," Naruto reasoned with himself. He thought about it for a minute and then nodded. "I'll make the deal and get to the bottom of this," he decided as he dialed the number. He would put it in his phone as a speed dial after he agreed to everything the deal entailed.

The phone rang seven times before the other line picked up.

"Hn?"

"Uchiha?"

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Moron."

"Fucker."

"..Have you decided?" Sasuke sounded so calm. Naruto wondered if he could ever sound that calm if he was about to give someone full control over them whenever they wanted. He doubted he could handle something like that without having anger surge through him and act like a child.

Naruto paused before he answered. Was he really sure he wanted to go through with this?

"Yeah, teme. We need to talk about it though."

"Of course. I have to make sure to get through to nonexistent brain to make you understand what you are agreeing to."

"I have a brain dammit! Just because I'm not a fucking college graduate doesn't mean I'm not capable of thoughts, bastard!" Naruto could almost hear Sasuke smirk at his reaction. Oh how he wanted to permanently remove that smirk form Sasuke's face.

"I'd much rather talk in person. I wouldn't want anyone to tap the line and listen in."

"Why can't we just do this over the phone?"

"Didn't I just tell you why, dobe? Meet me at 1750 Magnolia Grove. We will discuss the deal there." Naruto heard a clicked and looked at his phone. What the hell! The bastard didn't give him any time to say anything about the meeting. He didn't know where Magnolia Grove. Probably some rich community on the other side of Japan!

"Damn bastard," Naruto muttered under his breath before reluctantly getting up to go meet Sasuke.

* * *

It took Naruto forty minutes to walk to Magnolia Grove. Naruto should have known about the street, it was the richest street in the Red Light District. Shows how much he paid attention to his surroundings when he lived there.

The address had leg to a seventy story condominium. If he had been meeting anyone but Sasuke, he would have thought he got the address wrong. He wasn't sure where he was supposed to go.

He looked down at his clothing. He was wearing different jeans today. His jeans he would normally wear to work didn't smell all that appealing, so he decided to wear nice jeans. They were basic black skinny jeans that hung low on his hips, showing some of his boxers. He had always liked how the style looked, laid back and not giving a fuck what people thought. It fit him perfectly when he was in a good mood. He was obviously wearing his favorite belt, though it was useless to wear a belt when the pants were just going to sit low on his ass anyway. Again, he just liked how it looked. He loved the shirt he was wearing, a bright, blinding orange shirt with dark orange swirls adoring the front and back of the shirt. It didn't cling tightly like a girls' shirt, but it wasn't baggy. It showed enough to give people an idea, but hid enough to make people wonder what was under the shirt. He didn't wear much after then that, just a snug white jacket, orange kicks, and his blue stone necklace.

Naruto must have thought he looked like someone from the streets, trying to get with someone rich, or meet up with their gay lover away from their wife. Naruto had been accused more than once waiting for _him_ when they were going to go out.

Being so close to the streets hurt Naruto deeply. He just wanted to go visit them, wander carefully yet aimlessly. He wanted nothing more than to reconnect himself there, begin to live again. He knew that would be the easy way to happiness, going back to the place that would offer him no real future. The only thing guaranteed in the streets was a death mourned by few, if they were lucky enough to have your body found.

Naruto felt he should call the bastard back, and find out what he was supposed to do. He had already waited ten minutes, and he had yet to see Sasuke around the street or the building. Maybe he was inside and failed to let Naruto which room to go meet him in. He let out a deep sigh. He knew Uchihas didn't forget anything, everything they did they would carefully plan out. Sasuke knew what he was doing.

"Oh my _God_, Naruto! Is that you!?" Naruto flipped his head in the direction of the voice. This was not something he had expected to run into tonight, well morning. It was nearing one; he would have to be at work in about five hours.

He looked around for anyone familiar, who could have recognized him. He hadn't changed much, so it wouldn't be hard for him to be spotted. His eyes landed on a woman in her late twenties. She was medium high, skinny, yet extremely curvy. A smile took over his face as he recognized who it was.

"Ino!" Naruto shouted, walking towards her, arms ready to envelope her in a strong hug.

"I can't believe it! I thought I wouldn't see you ever again after you left," Ino said, wrapping her slender arms around Naruto's back tightly. She buried her face into his chest. He held her, his hands resting in the small of her back. He hadn't forgotten about her. Remembering _him_ made him not think about the others he had missed most days felt slightly guilty. He had known others on the streets, yet none of them made him want to return like the thoughts of him did.

"How have you been?" Naruto asked, releasing her from the hug. She hadn't changed much. She had gotten another breast job done, grown her hair longer, and got fancier clothes, but that was all. She still seemed like the same 'ole Ino.

"I've been doing well. I don't have to sell myself as much these days. I've gotten into a larger clientele, the ones with the loaded pockets. Sometimes I'll go steady, sometimes I won't. I've almost saved enough to go back to college, can you believe it?"

Naruto had known Ino was only on the streets because her dad stopped supporting her. The asshole was livid when she decided to major in literature to become an English teacher instead of becoming a lawyer like he wanted her to. She couldn't afford the bills, and tried several times to get him to try and help. She would never budge on what she wanted for her major though. The last time she asked him, he had been bloody drunk. He went to the hospital with alcohol poisoning, but not before raping Ino and leaving her there to cry silently until she could get over the shock and walk out.

"That's great, Ino! I knew you could do it!"

"Oh please! You thought I was the craziest person you ever met when I told you I was going to leave the streets," she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Well, I've grown up since then. Come on, I was barely nineteen! I thought the streets were the only way of life that was safe and guaranteed. I've grown up since then. It's been a whole three years."

"Yeah it has been. I've missed you, kid. Want to go catch up?"

"Ino, you know I'd love to, but I'm actually meeting someone right now. How about another time?" Ino didn't look surprised.

"Yeah, kid. I understand. He must be a cutie for you to be waiting in this cold," Ino winked and handed Naruto a sheet of paper. "Give me a call when you want to hang out."

"Ino!" Naruto shouted.

"Bye Naruto!" Ino said, kissing him on the cheek, and then walking away, towards the busy streets of the Red Light District.

Naruto's phone started ringing soon after Ino left. Naruto was still trying to figure out what exactly Ino was implying when she said he was waiting for a cute guy. No, he wasn't gay. Yes, he was bi, but that didn't mean he was always be doing a guy.

"Hello?" Naruto said, without even looking at the caller ID.

"Dobe, I know you are here. Come up to the sixty-eighth floor, room 658. The door will be unlocked. We need to talk, _now_."

* * *

The room was beautiful. Naruto couldn't think of any other word to describe it. The elegance of the room was something he used to dream of as a child. He couldn't even begin to try and describe the room, except the room was four or five of his apartments, and looked nice than all the Uchiha offices combined.

Right now, the two boys were sitting at the table, staring at each other, sipping hot tea. Neither of them said anything. Naruto barely touched his tea while Sasuke was nearly done with his.

"Naruto, I'd like to get this over with, go back to the house, and have some fun. So let's begin. I need you to stay quite. It would hinder me greatly if people found out about what I did. As I stated in my note, I am willing to do whatever you want whenever you want in return for your silence, and you agreed." It wasn't a question. Sasuke was stating fact.

"Yes."

"I'm fine with keeping up my end of the deal; however there are instances when I will not keep it up. I will do anything when I am away on business trips or meeting with clients. I refuse to do anything that would disgrace the Uchiha name. And I most certainly will not do anything more than what you say."

"Are you going to back out of it no matter how embarrassing it is?"

"Not unless it falls under something I said I would not do."

"Even if it meant running around naked in front of your father telling him you love men?"

"If you wish to see it, dobe."

"Making out with a fish?"

"Hn."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, dobe."

"Cleaning bathrooms with your toothbrush?"

"Where are you going with this you moron?"

"Just making sure you'll do anything I say."

"Hn..." Sasuke didn't look pleased about the deal, but he did seem a little relaxed. "Are you going to keep quiet no matter what?"

"Yes, well unless someone has a gun to my head. Then maybe I'll squeal, but even then, I don't know if it would be worth it. You would probably be a bastard and bring me back, just to kill me for telling."

"Hn."

"I want you to be a dog for the next hour." Naruto grinned; Sasuke frowned. Sasuke shot Naruto a look that said 'why the fuck did I ever agree to this' before responding.

"Woof," Sasuke said unenthusiastically. Naruto's grin grew wider if possible. Maybe agreeing to the deal would be entertaining to Naruto and benefit Sasuke. It could be a win-win situation if Sasuke could manage to keep his pride.

* * *

Please do** review**. It's not required, but it will help me to address issues I may or may not realize I need to cover until it becomes difficult to add it in and explain.

Have a good day...er night... Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Okay, so a short chapter today! I'm sorry, but I just felt so right ending it where I did. I like writing a short chapter every so often. Kinda keeps a story on track since you can't include as many details.

Review Replies:

**IMBOSIBRUU: **I was hoping someone would find Sasuke having to act like a dog funny. I'm so sorry about your character. D: I HATE when my favorite just up and dies. I feel your pain. :'( I'm glad my story was able to bring some laughter your way! :D

**shalala:** I will always update if I have the time to write. (: I made Sasuke the bad guy because I'm not sticking completely to their character. I'm doing more than just going with who they are right now. I'm going in and expanding on their emotions and feelings at different points in their life. ***POSSIBLE SPOILER AHEAD* **Sasuke isn't exactly the nicest person around in the current manga. He's gone completely nuts. He's killed his brother and is now trying to destroy the Leaf. Does that not sound evil to you? ***SPOILER OVER*** Right now, I'm going off his evil character, and just translating it to a very different Sasuke most wouldn't expect. I hope I made since with my explanation! (:

Enjoy chapter 6!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Naruto sat in the chair laughing his ass off. He could hardly breathe, let alone talk. He had just told Sasuke to go piss on the curtains, and Sasuke, not being one to back out of his deals, was currently doing so. Naruto was enjoying this too much. Sasuke only had to act like a dog for another twenty minutes. He was going to have to remember to whip this out when he needed a good laugh.

"You shouldn't be enjoying this so much," Sasuke said as he zipped up his pants. Naruto stilled laughed, ticking off Sasuke a little more. "Stop laughing dobe, it's not that funny."

"But Sasuke it's hilarious. Oh I wish I had recorded that," Naruto said, chuckling a little more before clutching his sides and wiping his eyes. He hadn't laughed that hard in ages.

"Hn."

"Lighten up! If that had me I bet your emotionless ass would let out at least a chuckle."

"Dobe." Naruto was ready to yank all his hair out. How could someone not even have the slightest bit of humor! It didn't make sense for someone to be that emotionless.

"Go drag your ass on the ground, Uchiha," Naruto said with a grumble. Nothing can be fun when the other person can put you in a pissy mood.

Sasuke sighed heavily before going and complying with Naruto's command. Naruto couldn't even find this funny anymore! He glanced up at the clock before groaning loudly and throwing his head into his folded arms on the table. Sasuke looked over at Naruto with a black face, but with slight curiosity in his eyes.

"What's wrong, dobe? Is your game not fun anymore?"

"I've got to be at work in four hours. I'm going to die from lack of sleep," Naruto said, not moving from his position. Sasuke glanced at the clock, knowing full well it couldn't be four o'clock in the afternoon.

"Dobe, its only two in the morning. Work isn't until eight tonight."

"Unlike you, teme, some people have more than one damn job," Naruto said roughly lifting his head to look at Sasuke. Their eyes locked for a second, but Naruto looked away immediately. He wasn't intimidated by Sasuke, but he didn't want him to think anything he saw on his face was sadness. He didn't want Sasuke to have the upper hand, he had just gotten it!

"Why do you need two jobs?" Sasuke asked, his eyes going big immediately, like he had surprised himself by asking. Naruto noticed this. Did he not mean to ask that?

Naruto adjusted him position. He was sitting at the breakfast bar in the kitchen. He readjusted how he was sitting on the stool before looking Sasuke straight in the eyes.

"I need two jobs because neither one will pay all of the bills."

"Seventy-two thousand a year isn't enough for a simpleton like you?" Sasuke seemed to enjoy pissing Naruto off. Could it be a secret hobby after buying whores? Naruto felt like he was going to strangle the man for his words. He didn't know shit, so why the hell was he coming to his own conclusions?

"If I didn't have debts I had to pay off it would be plenty! But I do so no, it's not enough! I'll probably never make enough to pay it off! Add that to the fact that I need to buy a car so I don't have to walk everywhere, a new heater so I don't freeze to death this winter, and food which is damn expensive, I need more than what either of my job pays. I barely make it by with the ninety-three thousand I make!" Naruto huffed as he breathed. He had just told Sasuke, someone he barely knew, most of his problems in the rudest way he could. Damn, did it feel good to get that off his chest.

"You make nearly six figures. What kind of debts do you have, dobe?"

"That's none of your damn business!"

"We are going to be stuck together for a long time, dobe. I'd rather you not exchange your knowledge of what I do in my private time in order to reduce your sentence for not paying taxes or whatever debt you have."

Naruto laughed, full on laughed. That was rich. Sasuke Uchiha was worried about Naruto's debts because he thought he would exchange information. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the stupidity. Sasuke stood there, what the fuck was written all over his face.

"I wish those of the kind of debts I had. Other than a huge hospital bill, my other debts have nothing to do with paying the government. Taxes aren't a problem for me. I put money aside to pay for those every year. My debts could get me killed if I don't pay them. My debts belong to a whole other. They wouldn't give a damn about a Sasuke Uchiha getting on sites to buy hookers. The just want their money and they will do anything to get it."

* * *

"Hey Sai, do we have anymore whole grain bread?" Naruto called, looking for some of the grain bread to satisfy a customer.

"Nope, I haven't had any time to make any today. Sorry."

"Crap." Naruto turned to the lady who was his current customer. "Ma'am, we don't have any of that bread right now. Can I offer you anything else?" It was around one in the afternoon. It was almost the end of Naruto's shift and he couldn't wait to go home. After he left Sasuke last night, he went straight to the apartment and slept for around an hour before waking up from a nightmare. He had been too horrified to go back to sleep. He just wanted to go to sleep once he got off, and hopefully not be haunted by nightmares before work.

"Oh, no thank you. I will just go eat somewhere else."

The lady walked out the door. Once she was out, Sai snickered. Naruto glared at him. Sai knew full well Naruto rarely had time to cook new bread and keep up with customers during lunch rush. He sighed and let it go. The kid would always try to make Naruto look bad, no matter how hard Naruto worked.

"Naruto? Can I have a word with you?" Sakura's singsong voice came from the back. Naruto felt a chill run up his spine. Sakura only sounded nice while in the back when she was delivering punishment. He wasn't in the mood. He didn't even do anything wrong this time!

Naruto walked to the back, hoping it was something about the bread. He could handle getting yelled at for bread.

"You called?" Naruto asked before sitting down in a chair in front of Sakura. She looked up at him. Her eyes were filled with sadness. He knew this wasn't going anywhere pretty today.

"Naruto, I talked to my boss. He asked about your performance. I had to tell him the truth Naruto. He said your performance was something he would not tolerate and all but ordered me to fire you. I'm sorry." Sakura looked down at her hands, avoiding Naruto's eyes at all costs.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Naruto shook his head. He stood up abruptly and walked out. He walked angrily through the store, out the door, and to his apartment. He didn't bother to notice if people stared, he didn't care. He felt hurt. He worked his ass off, yet people couldn't see that. It only mattered if he was on time, not that he got people in and out and raised profit by fifteen grand a month. Nothing mattered to anyone higher up unless it came to the time you worked.

Naruto got to his apartment in record time. He fumbled with his keys. His hands were shaking violently front anger. He tried three times to open his door, but couldn't. His anger was boiling. He couldn't describe his anger. He tried to open the door again. He dropped his keys, then lost it. He roared as he punched the brick wall next to his door. He cracked a brick, and probably every bone in his hand. He didn't care, it felt good to throw his anger at the wall. He didn't it again, not as forceful. He couldn't feel the pain through the amount of adrenaline flowing through him.

* * *

Short chapter, I know. I hope that doesn't disappoint too many people! More chapters will be released soon. (:

**Please review!** I do love reading and replying to reviews. Sorta makes my day to see the number grow~


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating yesterday! It was jut a rough day and I'd rather not go into details because you are not here to read about my problems. I feel like the chapters are going to get shorter as I write more simply because I don't have to explain as much as I did at the beginning. I hope no one hates that!

Review Replies:

**LurvirsLuvvie: **Oh my goodness I laughed so hard the first time I read your comment! I hate people like Sakura, who don't know when a little white lie won't hurt anyone!

**PrettyKitty93: **The element of surprise always makes a story more interesting. I hate when I'm actually able to tell what is about to happen. Today I was watching an episode of CSI and I just knew from the very start who the killer was, so the ending was just boring :|

**Serene Grace: **I try my hardest to update a ton! I really enjoy writing so updating I don't think will be a problem for me. My writing is unique? That's pretty awesome to here! I like being original!

**SandN: **I have been none to do more telling than showing. I personally don't like to be shown a scene from the writing though, I must prefer to get the basic seen and then add in what I am getting from the story. That's the way I tend to write too. I'm sorry if that's not your cup of tea!

**IMBOSIBRUU: **Your reviews are always so much fun to read! I can only imagine Sasuke dressing up as an animal and going in and trying to cheer Naruto up! You might be a patient person, but I am not! I couldn't imagine only updating monthly! :O

**werewolfgirl3: **You are just gonna have to wait and see what he's up to with the sex slaves. I'm sorry about your job and your boss. I think I'd blow up and go into a raging pissy mood for a few days if that happened to me! I'm most defiantly going to be including more about the relationship between Gaara and Naruto, along with why Gaara wanted him off the streets! this story is defiantly going to continue as long as I have the will to write it!

**Gaby Lima: **I did warn that I am a huge fan of cliffhangers! :D I'm glad you think the pace is right since I wouldn't know how to speed it up or slow it down! Thank you for wishing me god luck on my test; I made a 97! c:

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Naruto sat on his bed, fuming over what had happened not an hour earlier. Hot, angry tears rolled down his face, leaving a trail from the corner of his eye down to his chin, creating a noticeable wet spot on his shirt. He was just beginning to end his struggles, but not he was nearly thrown back to square one. He hated his life so damn much! Just when he was about to get ahead he always got hit with some shit that he could never see coming. Why the hell did he continue to live in this hell? He was torturing himself so much more than he should. He could end it all right now, end his suffering, end all the pain he held inside.

After Naruto left the streets, nothing ever went his way. His life was only filled with hardship and pain. Why couldn't he have it easier? Why did he always get hurt at the end of everything? Why couldn't he have gotten more than a taste of what it was like to truly live? He would never have a place in the streets if he went back. He wasn't wanted. No matter where he went he wasn't wanted!

Naruto was crying uncontrollably as he kept thinking about himself and his life. He shook from frustration, anger, sadness, every emotion he kept hidden. He couldn't take this life anymore! He didn't have anyone left to help him. They entered his life and then left after two years. He had only felt important for two damn years out of his twenty three! He hated the world for always ignoring him! Why did he always get stuck being alone?

"I can end this," Naruto mumbled, not bothering to wipe his eyes. He got up and made his way towards his bathroom. He kept all his cleaning supplies under his cabinet in the bathroom. He felt like it was the smartest place for them. He only wanted one thing from under that cabinet. Tears continued t pour out of his eyes. He squatted and grabbed and opened the cabinet. He grabbed what he was looking for and got a cup. He poured himself about four ounces of bleach.

"I can finally get away from all of this."

* * *

Sasuke sat in his comfy chair in the conference room. It was plush and sunk down when one sat in it. It was the only thing Sasuke liked about the boring meetings held by the Uchiha Corp. for their partners.

Sasuke stared out the window, finding the buildings close by much more interesting than the meeting.

"And that concludes our meeting," Fugaku told everyone sitting at the table. Sasuke picked up on that and started to get ready to run upstairs. He needed to check on his bid for one of the girls.

"Sasuke, may I have a word with you?" Fugaku asked his son. Sasuke nodded and walked with Fugaku up towards their office. Normally, they would take the elevator, but today the two took the stairs together.

"What do you need to speak to me about, father?"

"You seem to be zoning out a lot during the meetings. Is something bothering you?"

"No father. I just can't seem to focus on the meetings when they aren't about one of my projects."

"Sasuke, one day either you or Itachi will be taking over the company. I need both of you to be ready to take the task. Itachi is already ready, but you aren't. You need to be able to focus on more than one thing. You won't have one or two projects to focus on. You will have to be focused on every project that anyone in the company is working on."

Sasuke hated being compared to his brother. They were two different people, they always had been. Fugaku always tried to make the two act like a perfect Uchiha, always teaching them they had to act like society wanted them to appear or else the company would crumple.

"I'm sorry, father. I will try to focus more during the meetings and try to focus on more than just my projects. Thank you for informing me of my mistakes. I will go work on my projects now."

"I'm proud of you, Sasuke."

"Thank you father," Sasuke said before quickly walking over to his office and going straight to his computer. He unlocked his computer and looked at the site. Only one other person had made a bid.

"Pathetic," Sasuke mumbled. The other had only bet one thousand dollars higher than Sasuke. Go big or go home unless you want to lose, which the fool was going to do. There was only another two minutes left to bet. The bid so far was only at fifteen thousand. The poor girl wasn't exactly what many men were looking for in a sex object, but she was perfect for Sasuke. He preferred the only who got lower bids, it meant they were new.

Sasuke waited until there was only thirty seconds left before raising the bid another two thousand. He knew he would win. No one else would have time to bet in thirty seconds, so he now had another girl. He filled out all the required information: where he wanted her delivered, any special requests, billing information, et cetera.

After he won the bid, he thought nothing else of it and went straight to work. He had a huge project to complete in around three months. Sasuke headed the project where the Uchiha Corp. was working closely with another company based in China that now had a branch in Japan to invest with Uchiha Corp. to prosper. It wasn't difficult for Sasuke to do. He already had the plan in his head and a backup plan if it didn't work.

He would draw up old documents about other companies who were prospering because of the Uchiha Corp and show to Chinese company. He would then spend time and effort writing up a contract that he would pay other people to do for him and exchange it back and forth with the Chinese company. It would most likely need to be revised many times to satisfy both companies. After around three months, Sasuke would give them the final contract and they would work together for the next five years.

However, if that didn't work, he knew what would need to be done. The head of the branch in Japan had a loving wife that would help influence his decisions since she had a degree in business and psychology. He was more than eager to take her advice. She however, was extremely convincible. One night in bed with her and Sasuke could have the deal done before the following night. Sometimes, his good looks came in handy.

* * *

_Naruto walked down the busy street, fuming. He just graduated from high school, he should be happy. He proved everyone wrong that always said he would never amount to anything. But he wasn't. Today was high eighteenth birthday. The only gift he would receive would be a bag with all of his things in it from the orphanage and a 'thank God that monster is gone!' as he walked out the door for the final time. _

_ He was glad he was finally getting out of there. Eighteen years of being hated and not wanted had made Naruto think that getting out would make him the happiest person alive. But he wasn't. He had nowhere to go, no friends, no money, no nothing. All he had was a duffel bag full of clothes and his wallet that had no money in it. Getting out wasn't as great as he thought._

_ He spent the first night away from the orphanage under a bridge and the next under a tree. On this night he was spending it on the park bench. It wasn't very comfortable, but he was too hungry to move. It was the third day, and he hadn't eaten or drank since the morning he left. He was exhausted and tired. He hardly slept well, knowing full well the streets were dangerous at night. _

_ He stared up at the sky, wondering what it was like to see all of the stars and make constellations out of them. Tokyo was too bright to see most of them. He sighed deeply, wondering what else there was to do. Sleep wasn't coming to him that's was certain._

_ The sound of a trashcan being knocked over grabbed Naruto's attention. He looked in the direction of the noise and noticed two drunken males laughing their asses off about nothing and tripping over their own feet. _

_ "Hey, cutie, what you doing out here all alone!" Naruto looked around, wondering who they were yelling at. The kept advancing towards Naruto. He felt uneasiness settle in the air. The must have been talking to him. He sat up from his sitting position, positioning himself so that he could make a run for it if necessary. _

_ "I was talking to you," one of the men slurred. He grabbed Naruto by the shoulders while the other grabbed Naruto's head. There was no chance of escape. There was no getting away from this position. There would be no way to undo the damage at the men defiled Naruto in the middle of the park. No one came to help him._

* * *

Naruto looked at the cup of bleach, up at the mirror, and back at the bleach. It would be so easy to just end everything. He wouldn't have to deal with horrible nightmares or the pain of reality again. Just one cup would do the trick.

He picked up the cup with his left hand. His right hand was useless to him now. He wouldn't be able to do his job at the Uchiha Corp. anymore. He knew he broke something in his hand. It hurt to even try and put it into a fist or hold a cup. Looking down on the cup, he saw his whole hand shaking violently.

"Stop being a coward!" Naruto yelled at himself, a whole new round f tears coming down his face. His whole body started to shake. Naruto wasn't weak, so why was he being weak now! He had been through hell. He'd been hated as a small child, forgotten about, starved, raped on many occasions, stabbed in the back, left out to die, and broken so many different parts of him.

Naruto tried to bring the cup to his lips, but he just couldn't. He shook more violently as he continued to try. He slammed the cup down in frustration before sliding down to the ground. He pulled his legs up to his chest, wrapped his arms around his legs, buried his head and finally broke down and cried until he couldn't cry any more.

* * *

Author's Note: And there you have it. Sex slaves and suicides all in one chapter. I think that's enough for one night. Sorry for ending on such an unhappy note... Until next time my lovely readers~


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Gotta love the weekend. I get to write more chapters for all of y'all! :D I might write another one tonight... NO promises! I'm loving how this story is turning out. I can't wait to hear what everyone thinks about this chapter! c:

Review Replies:

**Serene Grace:** I know the last chapter was pretty depressing... The next few won't be any happier, but it will eventually! You think Mr. Ihaveastickupmyass is going to bluff about something?! Oh my, I don't think Sasuke would know how to bluff. Those sexual favors might be a while... Like towards the end of the story. It's only been four days in the story. I don't know about you, but I don't normally see a relationship start from nothing and go to sex in four days, unless the relationship is only going to last like a week. You're just gonna have to wait, sorry!

**PrettyKitty93:** His past is anything but happy. I'm defiantly going to be adding more of his past as the story advances. It's a must to understand how I developed Naruto into the character he is right now.

**IMBOSIBRUU:** Naruto defiantly needs a hug right now. :\ I can't wait to get to the point in the story where... wait.. I shouldn't give that away... ^^ I hope you continue to read and support me! Thank you so much! And I'll defiantly be PM-ing you soon, if I haven't already before this chapter goes up!

**DarkNoct:** Thank you for the kind words! I will most defiantly keep up my updates and write more! I hope I don't disappoint with the rest of the story! (:

Now on with Chapter 8!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_His head pounded with every step. His eyes focused and unfocused. Sweat mixed with rain on his face. His stomach twisted and growled violently. His legs could barely hold his weight. His breath was shaky. He hadn't eaten in over three winks. Water fountains allowed his to get water though. He wouldn't die quickly of dehydration, only slowly of starvation._

_ He wished he was still in the orphanage. There, he got food and water, a bed to sleep in, no matter how uncomfortable. Now he got nothing but cold rainy nights with no protection. He could dumpster dive, but he wouldn't let his pride fall. He would rather die than have all of Tokyo know he was starving._

_ Up ahead there was a small alley that was dry. Naruto had found it less than a week ago. It was dry and somewhat warm. He could sit out the rain there; let his body rest, maybe even sleep. He moved daily. He didn't want a repeat of what happened in the park. It still hurt to walk._

_ Naruto shivered. He only thing he had to his name were the clothes on his back. The men who raped him in the park took his duffel bag that had all his belongings. Now he was stuck with a thin t-shirt, jeans, converse, boxers, and his wallet. He had nothing to really call his own anymore. He just hoped death would quickly catch up to him. _

_ When he reached the alleyway, he quickly slid under the fire escape and sat down. On the other side of the wall was a heated room. The wall was thin so some of the heat escaped, warming Naruto. He missed warmth and safety. Why couldn't he have been adopted by a nice family that would love him? Why did he have to be left all alone in this world?_

_ "Hey kid? What the hell you doing over here?" Someone called from the darkness in the back of the alley. Naruto's eyes widened. He didn't know anyone else was back there! Shit, he was dead!_

_ "I-I, rain, umm, tried to… I w-was j-just," Naruto stuttered, not able to get out what he was trying to say. He hadn't meant to fuck up like this. Damn it, he should have checked to see if someone else was already here!_

_ Naruto could here footsteps approaching him. He tensed up, biting his lip until he bled so he wouldn't whimper as each footstep got louder and closer._

_ Someone appeared in front of him. Naruto pushed himself closer to the wall. He was afraid. He knew people died everyday living on the streets, but he had never thought he would be one of them. _

_ "Get the fuck out of here and never come back. You're new, so I'll give you this one warning," the man said. He grabbed Naruto by the neck and dragged him out from under the fire escape. He threw him against the opposite wall, then proceeded to kick him in the ribs seven-eight-nine times. "We'll kill you next time."_

_ Naruto got up as quickly as possible, ignored the pain in his side and ran like a pack of rabid animals was chasing him. He could feel one of his ribs move in two different positions. He knew that he had at least one broken rib. Was that a good thing he managed to only get a broken rib? He wasn't sure, but right now he didn't care. He just wanted to get the hell out of there before they decided to change their mind and really kill him._

* * *

"Cause nobody wants to be the last one there. Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares, someone to love with my life in their hands. There's gotta be somebody for me like that. Cause nobody wants to do it on their own and everyone wants to know they're not alone. There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere. There's gotta be somebody for me out there," Naruto let his phone ring. He had no desire to answer it. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He felt horrible. He didn't want to go to work. He just wanted to go into an unconscious state and forget the world.

His phone rang several times in the next five minutes. He knew he had at least three voice mails. He still refused to answer the phone. He continued to sit on the floor despite his ass protesting that it hurt. He just didn't care about anything.

His phone rang again. He ignored it. He got up off the floor to clean up his failed suicide attempt. Third try's the charm right? He didn't know what he would do. He just knew this life wasn't what he wanted. He had one actually hit rock bottom this time.

His phone rang three more times. He still didn't answer it. He looked at his clock. It was nearly nine thirty. He knew he was late for work. He didn't care. He already got fired from one job, why not the other. Hell he couldn't survive now. He couldn't pay off his debt now, they would come kill him. Even if he continued to work, unless he found a way to get an extra two thousand dollars quickly, he wouldn't be able to pay them off and they would come and they would kill him and sell his organs to get their money. He should have never gotten involved with them.

His phone rang again. He decided it would be better to go to work and make money than to sit in the apartment and debate suicide. He could do that when he got back. Right now, he needed to make money and get a plan. He went to his closet and attempted to change his clothes. It was hard to change with only his left hand. His right hand was red and swollen. He couldn't bend his fingers without pain. He broke more than just one thing in his hand. He couldn't afford to go to the hospital and get it looked at. The pains of being poor.

His phone rang again. This time he looked at the caller ID. It was Sasuke. He didn't answer it. He looked at all the other class he missed, not sure who would call so many times. All the missed calls were from Sasuke. Naruto was shocked none the less. He wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Maybe they just needed something cleaned earlier. That's all your good for Naruto, to be someone else's tool," Naruto croaked. It hurt to talk. He hadn't cried so hard in so long. He knew he sounded like shit and looked like it. He knew his eyes were swollen and his face was going to be beet red. He didn't care. He wouldn't run into anyone that mattered going to work.

His phone rang again, this time he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Naruto, where are you?" Sasuke asked in an even tone. Naruto had a feeling this phone call wasn't going to be a good one.

"My apartment."

"You plan on coming to work today?"

"Yes. Sorry I was late, sir. I took a nap and I just woke up," Naruto said in an emotionless voice. He could lie to Sasuke. Sasuke wouldn't care even if Naruto told him the real reason he was late. Sasuke was just a cold, heartless bastard.

"Hurry in. We need the conference room cleaned by eleven." Sasuke ended the call. Naruto stood there. He had just confirmed what he had thought not a minute earlier. He really was only a tool to others.

He left his apartment with hot tears rolling down his face as he headed to work.

* * *

Naruto could see his reflection in the table. He knew everything needed to sparkle since there was going to be a meeting in the room in less than thirty minutes. He knew he had to be out at ten forty. The Uchihas had to look like they had everything always ready to go. They couldn't look human and have to finish something at the last minute.

Cleaning hurt like hell. He needed to use his right hand to do anything. His hand would probably never heal since he wouldn't ever give it a rest. Every time he moved his hand pain ran up his arm. He hoped the pain would just become a slight annoyance in the near future.

He had cleaned the reception area quickly since the people coming tonight would only be on the floor for maybe five minutes. The main concern was the conference room. After that was clean, he would only need to clean the offices on the top floor. The brainiacs wouldn't want anything to be touched while they were at the meeting. They would most likely be there until early morning after the meeting let out, trying to analyze everything that was presented at the meeting.

He headed up the stairs, hoping he all the Uchihas would just be getting ready to leave. He was in no condition to face anyone. He still looked like a train wreck. He wanted nothing more than to get in and get out without being seen.

When he reached the top floor, he noticed all the Uchihas gathered in the middle talking amongst themselves. They wouldn't notice a bomb ticking away in front of their face unless it worth serious money. They were so involved in their own world they hardly ever noticed anything going on in the outside world. It must be nice to be that rich where you can just work within your own world and never worry about anything. Naruto wanted nothing more than to live like that every day. He would never get to though.

He silently made his way past them to head to the supply closet. He wanted to just get to work and get started on cleaning. He hardly paid attention to the Uchihas as they continued to talk. He didn't notice that only two of the three left. He was too busy filling out the required inventory of what he was going to use and for what purpose. Very rarely did his inventory change. It just let the Uchihas know what to purchase so everything would sparkle and shine.

A hand touched Naruto's shoulder. He tensed. Fear coursed through his entire body along with adrenaline. He started breathing quickly. The last time he was in this position he-

"Naruto, are you okay? You look like hell." Sasuke's voice filled the air. Naruto slapped himself for thinking it was someone other than an Uchiha. They could never come and hurt him here.

"I'm f-fine Sas-I meant Uchiha-sama. No need to worry about me!" Naruto forced himself to sound happy. He could kill himself for stuttering though. He _never_ stuttered unless he wasn't fine. Sasuke didn't know that though, hopefully.

Sasuke forced Naruto to look at him. Naruto looked down at his shoes. They were bright orange converse. They needed to be cleaned though. He noted that he needed to do that later to distract himself from killing himself.

"You don't look fine. You look like you've seen a ghost," Sasuke stated like it was a fact written down somewhere. Sasuke followed Naruto's gaze downward. He stopped at Naruto's hand. "And what did you do to your hand, punch a wall?"

Naruto laughed nervously. He wasn't sure whether to be truthful or not about the last part.

"Ha, you know me Sasuke; I'm all about taking my rage out on walls!" Naruto said nervously. Sasuke didn't know anything about him. Why was it so hard to interact with people!

"You did punch a wall didn't you, dobe?" Sasuke asked sternly. He crossed him arms over his chest. Naruto knew there was no easy way out of this. He just nodded his head, not looking at Sasuke.

"Don't you have a meeting to go to or something?" Naruto mumbled under his breath. Sasuke had heard him.

"No, only my brother and father had to go. I have other projects to work on." Sasuke said in a calm, smooth voice. Naruto couldn't stand that he could keep his cool so well why Naruto could only give away everything.

"Then go do them," Naruto snapped. Naruto remembered the bet; Sasuke had to do whatever he told him, even if it was as lame as going and doing work.

"Hn." Sasuke went into his office, annoyance rolling off of him. Naruto shook his head and ran his good fingers through his hair. He wished today was Saturday. He wouldn't have had to deal with Sasuke tonight.

Naruto distracted himself from all his thoughts by thoroughly cleaning both Itachi's and Fugaku's office. He didn't think he had ever seen the offices shine so much. He continued cleaning thoroughly in the common area that would lead to the elevator. He was proud he managed to do so well with his left hand. His right hand only supported his grip on everything.

Sadly though, he could no longer clean peacefully. He would have to ask for Sasuke's permission to clean the office, or wait for him to leave for the night. If Sasuke wanted to be a real bastard, he could make Naruto wait until three in the morning. Naruto had a strong feeling Sasuke would do it tonight simply because Naruto was being suspicious. He just wanted to go back to the apartment.

Naruto knocked loudly on the office door. He wasn't sure if a knock could be heard through a sound proof room, but Sasuke seemed to hear it and opened the door.

"Mind if I clean?"

"Not at all. I'm not doing anything important, so you won't bother me," Sasuke said. He moved to the side to let Naruto in. Naruto didn't think twice about going in there. He would be gone in fifteen minutes. Naruto, unfortunately, didn't see Sasuke lock the door before he closed the door. They were both locked inside until Sasuke wanted them to leave.

* * *

Author's Note: Cliffhangers... Gotta love 'em, right? I understand if you hate them, I don't like them either when I'm reading.

**Please review! **I read all my reviews and reply to them in the next chapter I write. The really help me know what my lovely readers want to read about and also if I'm staying on track with my story or moving at a stupid pace.

Have a wonderful day/night!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: **THIS IS IMPORTANT IF YOU CARE ABOUT WHEN THIS STORY WILL BE UPDATED AGAIN. DON'T SKIP IF YOU CARE ABOUT UPDATES**. I have the PSAT on Wednesday. For those of you who don't know, it's pretty much a test that is given across all of the United States and determined which students when a ton of scholarship money to use when they go to the college of their choice. It's a big deal. I may not have time to update until Wednesday night which is the 17th of October. I love updating everyday, but I really need to do intense cramming for the math part of the test. It's the one thing I'm not ready for. I'm sorry if some readers love it when I update almost daily! I love to update daily, but scholarship money is something that I need to pay for college... Sadly it's going to win. Although, if I get time to write chapters during study hall at school, I will and then post them really quickly when I get home then go straight to studying! This whole long rant basically means I'm sorry but I may not be able to update Monday or Tuesday. :c **YOU CAN STOP READING IF YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING ELSE I HAVE TO SAY**.

Chapter 9 is here, wooo! It's sorta short, but today has been crazy. Started with a trip to the emergency room that lasted around an hour, then got dragged out to breakfest. Got forced to study for the PSAT once we got home at 11ish since we went shopping after. Then my iPod decided to become suicidal and fall and shatter a bit. I wanted to cry since I've had it for almost 3 years... Then I started typing up all 950 of my songs that won't downland to iTunes since APPLE HATES ME FOR SOME UNKNOWN REASON. It took forever to type up all the song names! Now I have to go to youtube, find the song, copy the link, go to youtube-mp3 . org, convert the song to an MP3 format, save it to my computer, transfer all the songs to iTunes, then get all the information about the songs so that my slight OCDness can be satisfied... Stupid iTunes... Hopefully after I spend the next few weekends fixing this situation, iTunes will work for me and I can actually sync my iPod without losing all my music! ^^ After all of the mess that happened today, I still managed to write a chapter for this story. This is the quickest I've ever wrote a story before... Does anyone actually read my author notes? I'm rambling.. I should just reply to reviews... Yeah I'm gonna do that...

Review Replies:

Serene Grace: The devious bastard is planning to... If I finish that sentence then I would give away the rest of the story. You are jsut gonna have to read to find out what he's planning this time! :) I would love to reply to the second part of your review about the bluffing, but no matter what I type gives away important stuff that needs to come as a surprise in later chapters...

Teehess: I try to make the chapters a little humorous at times to counter all the sadness!

LurvirsLuvvie: You remember when Sakura was beat up at the Chuunin Exams trying to protect Sasuke after he got bit by fucking Orochimaru? He asked who beat her up so he could go crush them. He does care, HE JUST HARDLY EVER SHOES IT WHICH PISSES ME OFF, so in my story I will make him show care... Sorry for the mild flip out... ^^'

Belle-kurama-style-bankai: Hahaha! Sasuke can be a beast sometimes... Your comment just made me think of a dwarf sized Naruto slowly creeping up to a huge flaming door that would lead into Sasuke's office and on the other side of the door would be a giant Sasuke would would be sharpening kitchen knives over a caldron.. It was so funny to see in my head. No one deserves any kind of abuse or whatever bad happens to them, but it does sadly happen everyday. Too bad Naruto gets EVERYTHING thrown at him at one time.. I may be slightly cruel towards him...

IMBOSIBRUU: Drama.. I hate it in real life but I FREAKING LOVE IT in stories... How else does it get interesting? I'll remember to include how Fugaku and Itachi feel about Naruto in a coming chapter. I would have never thought about adding that! Silly me... :) If I wanted my lovely readers to be able to predict what was going to happen in my story then I would write a more orginal topic like: Sasuke comes back to village. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi all go out for drinks to celebrate. They all get drunk. Sasuke and Naruto have sex. OH NOES, they don't know what to do. The avoid each other, DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA, they fight. One runs away, the other chases, the have sex again, get married, adopt babies. THE END. I HATE UNORIGINAL THEMES. I like to keep my readers guessing as what's going to happen. Plus, I couldn't even tell you how the story were to end right now... When I sit down to write a chapter I have no idea what I'm going to write. I just type whatever comes to me, whatever my brain thinks would go good with where the story is now... hehe ^_^ You are very welcome for the chapter! I hope you enjoy~

Priestess Kasumi Uzumaki: I believe cliffhangers make everything very interesting for both the reader and author. The author has something exciting to continue and the reader has something to wait patiently/impatiently for. I'm so glad to here you like everything so far!

Without any further rambling, here is chapter nine!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Naruto cleaned Sasuke's office as quickly as he could. Sasuke was intently staring at him, watching his every move. Naruto could feel him staring. If he could just get out of this office quickly he would feel a lot more comfortable.

"Sasuke, stop staring," Naruto stated, though a small grin did creep up on his face. Sasuke didn't reply, but did turn away to look at his computer. Who knew that having control of a person could be so beneficial? Naruto had never been high up enough of the social ladder to have control of someone. It felt good to be lower than Sasuke but now hold power over him.

"Alrighty. Your office is sparkling again. I'm just going to take my leave. Night Sasuke," Naruto said. He headed towards the door and put his hand on the knob, and turned. The door didn't open. He tried again. He tried to push and pull on the door, trying to figure out why the damn door wouldn't open. A smirk grew on Sasuke's face the longer Naruto fought with the door.

"I think we should have a conversation. Why don't you take a seat?"

"Fuck no! Open the damn door Sasuke or I'll break it down. I don't wanna talk to a self centered bastard like you!" Naruto admitted that maybe what he said was a little much, but he wasn't in the best of moods. He was having a fucked up day. Sasuke fucking with him by not letting him leave was bringing out the worst in him.

"Go ahead and try."

Naruto did try. He kicked the door repetitively. He cursed at it, slammed against it. It just wouldn't open. This wasn't Naruto's day. He slammed his right hand against the door out of frustration, immediately regretting it. A small yelp left his mouth as he cradled his hand. It hurt like hell. No words could describe the pain.

Sasuke got up from his seat and walked over to Naruto. He had grabbed Naruto's shoulders and directed him to a seat in front of his desk. Naruto sighed heavily, knowing he had screwed himself over. He probably broke even more bones in his hand.

"Dobe, you shouldn't hit things with a swollen hand. It only makes things worse," Sasuke said, taking Naruto's bad hand into both of his own. He looked over the hand, rotating it, slightly touching it for a bit, but stopped when Naruto winced. "I think you already know this, but it's broken pretty badly. You should go see a doctor."

"I will," Naruto lied smoothly. He couldn't afford to go see a doctor, no matter how bad it hurt. Even if he got stabbed in his stomach or shot, he would fight anyone who tried to make him go to the hospital. He would rather die than gain anymore debt he already had. He was still paying for his last visit to the hospital, and that was three years ago.

Sasuke looked at Naruto intensely, narrowing his dark eyes. He walked over to one of his many cabinets and looked for a first aid kit.

"I'm going to wrap your hand. Go see a doctor tomorrow before coming to work." It wasn't a suggestion, it was a command. Naruto hadn't heard that kind of tone since he was with _him_. Naruto shook away the memories before any could come and make him feel any worse than he already felt. Any happy memories about his old relationship would surely take him from possibly killing himself to actually killing himself.

"So why exactly are you keeping me in here against my will?"

"I like to know who I make my deals. Normally, I can research them. You, though, are off the grid. No credit cards, no cell phone plan, no major investments. All I found was your apartment and your jobs. I can't even find out where you are originally from. I can't learn anything about you unless I talk to you."

"Why is it so important to know about me? Trying to find something to use against me?"

"I have to be carefully, Naruto. Not only for myself but also for the Uchiha name. Can't afford to get mixed up in anything dangerous." Naruto wondered how he would manage to hide everything from Sasuke that was dangerous. Getting involved with someone who owed drug lords wasn't the safest thing to do on the planet. If would probably be safer to walk out in front of cars with a blindfold on and be deaf than to get close to someone who owed money. No exaggeration.

"So what do you want to know?"

"Let's just talk. Anything really that will help me understand more. In return I'll tell you about myself. We can start with the basics, then move forward until I think I know you."

"That sounds good." Naruto looked down at his hand. While they were talking Sasuke had wrapped his hand. It was a perfect wrap, almost as if a doctor had done it. He envied Sasuke; he seemed to be almost perfect, aside from purchasing whores.

"So start talking dobe. I want to leave in the next thirty minutes." Sasuke leaned against his desk and stared down at Naruto. Naruto thought how nice it would feel to be able to look down on someone one time.

"Oh, umm," Naruto thought about what to say. "I guess I'll start with the real basics. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I have blood type B. I'm about 180cm tall. I probably weight 62 kilograms, not too sure on that though. My favorite color is orange. Hmm, I'm from Japan, well I think I am."

"I already knew your name dobe." Naruto glared at him, but a slight blush did attack his cheeks from embarrassment. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I am from the Uchiha blood line. I have blood type AB. I'm exactly 185cm tall, and I weight 72kilograms. I don't have a favorite color, but if I had to choose one, it would be navy blue or black. I have been raised in Japan since I was a child, but I have traveled to China and India before with my father."

"India? That's awesome! What was it like?"

"It was," Sasuke looked up as he looked for the right word. "It was fucking hot."

"That's the only thing you can comment on, the weather?"

"I was only four when I went. I don't remember much except being hospitalized as soon as we came back because of the heat."

"Oh," Naruto said, looking down at the floor. He was hoping he could get a description of the foreign land. HE would never get to go, but he wanted to go everywhere in the world and visit different places. He would be content though if he could just learn about them. He didn't have the pleasure of having a computer to research the world. "Is it nice to travel?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto oddly. Naruto didn't look at him, but he knew Sasuke was staring again.

"It's okay. I've never gone anywhere for leisure, but it was nice to get out of Japan from time to time. It was also nice to get out of Tokyo for a while."

"I bet. I haven't ever gotten out of this city. I want to so badly." Naruto was speaking the truth. If he could get out of here and go to a place far away and start over, he could live happily. He would get to have a nice job. He could live without a debt. He could find people who would know nothing about his past and he could maybe even find love again.

"You should. There's more than just a city squished together out there. There are places where you can actually see the stars." Naruto immediately looked at Sasuke. Seeing the stars was the one thing Naruto would make damn sure he would do before he died.

"Is there somewhere in Japan you can see them? I've always wanted to after I saw pictures in my astronomy class."

"No, sadly. Unless you go out to the country, but the people out there will kill you for possibly destroying their crops. I haven't seen the stars since India. I miss them sometimes. I don't know why. They are just dust and energy out millions of miles away in space. Yet, I always want to be able to see them again."

"I want to see them one day. Not just pictures but to actually see them with my own eyes up in the sky."

"What did you want to be when you were little?" Sasuke asked. He was looking up at the ceiling. Naruto followed his gaze and saw nothing but a boring white ceiling. He returned his gaze to the floor as he answered.

"Happy. When I was little all I wanted to be was happy. I didn't have a career in mind, I just wanted happiness."

Sasuke looked at Naruto. Naruto felt the eyes on him again and looked up at Sasuke. Their eyes met. This time, Naruto didn't look away. He looked at what was in Sasuke's eyes: curiosity. He hoped Sasuke couldn't see the pain or the sadness that was in his eyes as they talked about things he only wished he could experience.

"Have you found happiness yet?" Sasuke asked. Neither broke eye contact. Naruto wasn't sure what to say. Should he give a bullshit answer? This was so Sasuke could learn more about him, but should he really let a stranger learn about him? Well, they were going to be stuck together for a long time until Sasuke didn't have to hide his secret. They might as well get along, right?

"No, I haven't. I don't think I ever will either," Naruto answered evenly, still not breaking eye contact. He hoped Sasuke could see the truth in his eyes.

* * *

Author's Note: I really like these dialogue based chapters. I think I might write more. Is everyone okay with the length of the chapters? I like writing about 5-7 pages on Word for each chapter. I feel like 1000-2500 words is good for each chapter. Anyone agree or disagree?

**Please review!** I love to read them!


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I've been writing this as I've been studying... Hopefully it makes sense! I can't resist writing this story every day... Stupid studying... On top of studying for that test I also have to prep for my classes since college teachers feel no sorry for high schoolers...Sometimes I wonder if completing an AA and a diploma at the same time was the smartest decision... ANYWAY.

Review Replies:

**Teehees:** I will update. Always. I have to or else I think die. I'm sure you are gonna do great on the PSAT!

**Serene Grace:** *zips lips so I won't say anything to give away the story* Hope you like it!

**Ashley12chan:** Haha! I just imagined Naruto running to the country side to go see the stars, going crazy and ruining everything... It would be a threat I would throw at him if I knew him perosnally and thought he would go do it. xD Their relationship is going to be developed soon! Can't really have a NaruSasu/SasuNaru story without their relationship... Well I guess you could.. But it wouldn't be the best of stories. Thank you!

**PrettyKitty93:** I prefer writing dialogues so much more. They do seem to tell the story more, but no matter what I always seem to throw paragraphs of details in there... :D I am defiantly studying hard, thanks for the support!

**Redcrimsonblood:** I'm glad you like it so far! I hope you continue to like it! Thanks!

**Priestess Kasumi Uzumaki:** I want Naruto happy too... I can't wait til the story gets to the point where he's happy instead of down in the dumps... Thanks for the support!

**SandN:** Nope, critique doesn't offend me. Sorry if it sounds like it did. ^^ I tend to sound worked up when I'm explaining something though I'm really not. I love critique as long as it's reasonable and not cruel, ya know? I glad you enjoy!

**Ju-crom:** I'm glad to hear you like it so much! I do love making people like Sasuke act silly sometimes. Gotta make writing entertaining and fun! Hehe! I hope I continue to keep you interested!

**IMBOSIBRUU:** Crying babies are cute in a sad sorta way... I understand what ya mean ;) You have far too much hope in my abilities, but thank you! Your reviews are always so funny, I love reading them! Hope you enjoy!

NOW ON WITH CHAPTER 10~

**Slight warning: There is boy on boy dancing in this chapter... Don't like it, don't read it. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Skip the italics if you'd rather not read. **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Naruto looked away from Sasuke and up at the ceiling. Both of them had just crossed a dangerous bridge. Naruto had been in this situation once before. It ended with him always being watched, forcing happiness onto him. Naruto didn't want to go there again. What's the point of being made to think your happy when you're not?

"Hn."

"So, uhh, how much longer are we going to talk? Because I have to work…" Naruto trailed off, not finishing his thought. He didn't have work in the morning. He had just gotten fired. It didn't matter anymore what time he got back from this job.

The depression Naruto had felt earlier in the day came quickly running back, throwing him into a whole state of sadness. Naruto didn't want Sasuke's eagle eye to notice.

"I want to get out of here as well. I'll just check that email in the morning. You can leave now," Sasuke told Naruto as he walked around his desk and closed his computer and gathered his belongings. Naruto slowly got up from the chair and headed for the door. Sasuke was closed behind. The two exited the room in silence. Naruto was still cradling his injured hand.

"Ahh, Sasuke I was just coming to knock. Both father and I are leaving now. He wanted to know if you were leaving soon." Itachi came into view and started speaking to Sasuke. It was almost as if Naruto couldn't be seen. "And Uzumaki, my father wanted to tell you this himself but he got caught up in a phone call with mother. I quote 'I don't think I've ever seen my office so clean looking other than the day I first set it up. Thank you.'"

Naruto looked at Itachi dumbfounded. That was the first time one of the Uchihas had spoken of his cleaning. Normally they didn't seem to notice. Maybe it was just a built in mechanism of the Uchihas to act like the outside world didn't affect them.

"Please tell Uchiha-sama I said thank you for his kind words," Naruto said with a slight bow. Itachi responded with a nod and then turned his attention to Sasuke.

"I was just leaving brother. I got caught up in a conversation with Naruto just as I was walking out of the office."

"Nothing wrong with that little brother. Naruto seems like a very…_interesting_ person to talk to. I bet the scar on his neck and that broken hand could tell an interesting story." Naruto's hand shot straight up to his neck where the scar was. Uchihas weren't supposed to care about anyone else! Why the hell did Itachi notice Naruto's scar?

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto, who in turn tried to find interest in anything other than the two Uchiha brothers. They looked at each other and smirked before scooting closer to Naruto. Naruto started to feel claustrophobic. After his time on the streets, being cornered only had fear course through his body. He hated the feeling. He didn't have his only keepsake of the streets to make him feel safe. His pocketknife was down in his locker, too far away to let him feel comfort.

"I j-just did s-something s-stupid earlier t-today! N-no need t-to worrrrrry about m-me!" Naruto told the two with a goofy grin. Sasuke already knew that Naruto had punched a wall, which was stupid. There was no way they were going to get Naruto to talk about his scar. It would just lead to tear and frustration and painful memories. "Oh look at the time, I have to go. Goodnight Uchiha-samas!" Naruto said, weeding his way away from the Uchiha brothers, rushing towards the stairs. He had never seen anyone other than himself take the stairs in this building.

When he didn't hear anyone following behind him, he took the stairs slowly. Hopefully no one was waiting for him on the first floor to ambush him with questions.

* * *

_The music pulsed through his body. The bass vibrated through his body and rocked the building. Naruto loved going to the club without anyone. He could just let himself be free of taking care of everyone for a minute. He might even get to dance with Gaara. If he didn't get to though, nothing was stopping him from dancing with others. If Gaara could sleep with women while dating Naruto, Naruto felt he could dance with people who weren't Gaara or anyone in the family. _

_ The flashing lights hypnotized Naruto. The club let him be free. He could dance away any doubt that he should be out using his education to do something with his life. He didn't want to leave the streets. Why would anyone want to leave? Freedom from society, love from real people that weren't only looking out for themselves, and the ability to do whatever whenever without being told no or having any prior obligations? The streets were the only place Naruto ever wanted to live. _

_ Naruto weaved into the center of the dance floor. He wasn't looking for anyone in particular to dance with. If Gaara was here, then Naruto knew Gaara would find him when he wanted to dance. Until then, Naruto was free. He welcomed any partner, he wasn't picky. Being bisexual made it a lot easier to have fun. Male or female, Naruto could have fun with either one. _

_ Someone starting grinding into Naruto's backside. He didn't want to ruin their fun, so he followed their movements and met them perfectly. Dancing at clubs was something Naruto had fallen in love with during his eight months here. He knew all the clubs. He quickly learned how to dance at the clubs after his second visit. It was an exhilarating experience. Passion and pleasure exposed to both partners without getting inside the other. Dancing was like sex to Naruto, an addictive drug. He wasn't sure which he liked better. Each had their pros and their cons. _

_ As the beat got faster, so did the grinding. Naruto didn't know who he was dancing with, and he didn't care. He believed it to be a guy since there was a hard on rubbing on his backside, but he wasn't for sure. He had run into more than one he-she at clubs. Naruto's partner put a hand on both of Naruto's hips and started to guide Naruto's hips as the danced. Naruto let his partner do as he was pleased. _

_ Naruto wasn't picky. He was up for anything with anyone when it came to dancing. Naruto was easy to please. An unhappy dance partner made dancing unpleasurable. Naruto found if the other got their way, the dance would be fantastic. _

_ Naruto started to get bored with just hard grinding, so he changed up the dance. The song had a slow beat, so instead of just grinding, Naruto rolled his hips with the beat. A low moan escaped his partner's mouth. It was low and scratchy, defiantly male. Naruto smirked at the response. He rolled his hips for a while. He would mix in some grinding every so often. He leaned into his partner's crotch. He let his partner take control of the grinding for a few moments. _

_Then, Naruto did something he rarely did. He slowly dropped down, turned around and came back up. Naruto looked down at his partner's chest before starting to grind, crotch to crotch. Naruto rarely danced like this. It hurt since his hard on would rub against his jeans, but it was the most erotic grinding Naruto had ever experienced. After his first grinding crotch to crotch experience, Naruto vowed to reserve said grind for only the best dance partner. _

_As he looked at his partner's chest, he noticed he was muscular. The somewhat baggy white t-shirt clung to the chiseled chest and hinted at defined abs. _

_The partner put his hand under Naruto's chin and titled his head upward. They looked at each other as the continued to grind. Spiked brown hair adorned his partner's hair as dark brown eyes held his gaze. Odd looking, elongated red triangles adorned both of his partner's face. Neither said anything, too wrapped up in pleasure to form coherent words. _

_Naruto slowed down their grinding. His partner whined quietly, seeming to be enjoying himself. Naruto put one hand on his partner's shoulder. Still slowly grinding, Naruto leaned in towards his partner's ear._

"_You got a name, cutie?" Naruto whispered huskily into the other's ear. A slight shiver ran down his partner's spine. His partner took both his hands and held Naruto's ass, pushing their crotches closer together. _

"_K-Kiba," the other whispered, looking down. The continued to dance together. The grinding got sloppy for a few minutes, and then Kiba slowed until he stopped. Naruto noticed his heaving chest and a slightly smaller tent in his pants. Naruto smirked and leaned in so that Kiba could hear._

"_Did you cum for me, K-Kiba?" Naruto asked, pronouncing his name as he had. He licked the shell of Kiba's ear, earning a slight moan. _

"_I never got your name."_

"_Naruto." _

"_We should do this again, Naruto. You make dancing sexy and fun."_

* * *

Naruto woke up quickly, throwing himself into a sitting position, panting. Why was he dreaming of Kiba and why did he have a hard on? He groaned before looking at his clock. He groaned even louder. It was only four in the morning. There was no way in hell he was taking care of his problem now. He curled up in a tight ball and tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

Birds chirped outside Naruto's window. He didn't wake up. He slept through the all the noise on the street. Something woke him up immediately though, and it was no dream.

The door to his apartment opened slowly. Someone slid in before closing to the door. Naruto didn't move. He quietly moved his hand under his pillow where his knife lain. He pretended to still be fast asleep.

Footsteps approached his bed. Naruto tried to seem as asleep as possible. He forced away the shaking that wanted to course through him. He didn't like being snuck up on. He wished he was really still asleep.

Whoever got in sat down on his bed. Naruto still didn't move. Naruto refused to move unless he needed to run away. He hoped he wouldn't need too.

"I know you are awake," they said. Naruto felt his entire body go cold. He wished nothing more than to have killed himself last night. He knew that voice. He knew what it meant. He cursed at himself in his head. He was certain he was going to die today.

* * *

Author's Note: Cliffhangers... Gotta love em. Don't kill meeeee~


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: DUN DUN DUN. Another chapter... Because studying isn't complete until I manage to type a paragraph in between studying for different sections. After tomorrow I will be able to write in peace and just really concentrate and put more detail into the story! I hope I'm not moving to slow... It's been Thursday since chapter 6... Although it's technically Friday in this chapter...

Review Replies:

**PrettyKitty93:** You don't have to wait anymore! YOU CAN FIND OUT NOW. And a bonus, you learn more about Naruto's past in this chapter! :D

**Serene Grace:** That just means you have a really good idea of where the story is going! That's a good thing! :D You can get in the writer's head and understand the story from their point of view then.

**Teehees:** After tomorrow, it's all over and be can both relax and not worry about the dumb PSAT. Hope you enjoy the chapter! :)

**Priestess Kasumi Uzumaki:** You know me and my cliffhangars ;) we have an affair behind the main story's back aaaaalllllllllllll the time! Haha!

**IMBOSIBRUU:** I will soon have actually shit going down for you soon. I WILL MAKE SURE OF IT so that you can finally say, SHIT WENT DOWN. Itachi and Sasuke working together to gang up on poor Naruto? What could be cuter?! :3 YOUARETOONICEFORYOUROWNGOOD! STOPBEINGSONICEWITHYOURCOMPL IMENTS! WELLNOTREALLYBUTSINCEILIKETO READTHEMBUTSTOPSPOILINGMEWIT HTHEM!

**Theia Pallas:** The tax people aren't after him. After I read your review I was like shit...but I reread and I said that taxes weren't one of his problems. So you can scratch them off your list of guesses! c: Gotta love them stalkers hon, managing to break in but never figuring out how they did it.

**Envyyyy:** But cliffhangars and I have such a beautiful relationship... DONT COME BETWEEN US. WE LOVE EACH OTHER 3 SunriseXCliffhangars FOREVER! haha!

**Allyeih:** I understand your rage. I hope you accept this chapter as an apology for the last cliffhanger... It was slightly cruel, but necessary... Don't hurt me~

** 26:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT A GAARA... He scares me. On top of the street world.. He could kill me at any moment.. I WILL WRITE to save myself... Hope you enjoy the chapter! c:

**Mara-kun:** Thank you for your kind words about my story! ^^ Always love hearing that my story is unique but still interesting. I hate stories where the have sex from page one, paragraph one, sentence one, word one, character one! Lets make the characters have some character people! You get to find out who the person is this chapter!

So many review to reply to this chapter. I love it. I'm glad everyone is enjoying it so far!

PLEASE DO PROCEED TO ENJOY CHAPTER 11!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Naruto just wanted to be dead. He didn't want to be alive right now. Not that he would be much longer. He should have just killed himself, made his death a lot easier.

Naruto rolled over and looked at the man. He wore his usual hair style, a pony tail almost on top of his head. His hair didn't change, nor did his bored facial expression.

"H-hey Shikamaru. How have you been?" Shikamaru just looked down on Naruto. Naruto knew they had ended on a bad note. He knew that Shikamaru thought he had stabbed him in the back and traded info about him for something to Naruto's advantage. They had been arguing for weeks about it in private, nearly getting in a serious fight or two. Naruto never got a chance to prove he wasn't going to sell Shikamaru out. He hadn't meant to hurt any of his family from the streets, but he just didn't have time to fix everything before he left.

"I've been better. I was told you went to the Sound's gang. I was worried you were going to give me away. You've made my life troublesome for these past few years." Naruto went wide eyed as he stared at Shikamaru. Who the fuck told him that Naruto was going to the most hated gang in Tokyo! Naruto started to open his mouth to ask, but was cut off my Shikamaru. "I already know what you are going to ask. Gaara told everyone that you just up and left that day, told him you were going to hang with the Sound. We were 'too low' to be associated with anymore."

"What the hell? I would never side with the Sound! I owe them money! I left because Gaara kicked me out, said he didn't want to ever see me again. He threw me away like I was yesterday's trash! How could you or anyone believe I would go to the Sound?"

"Wait, you owe them? How the hell did Gaara manage to keep that on the dl*? That's pretty serious shit if you owe them."

"Yeah, I do. I owe them a lot. I'll be gray before I ever pay them back fully." Sadness hung thickly in the air.

"Sorry man, didn't know. I wish I had known. I wouldn't have believed the shit that bastard spewed. He's change since you left, won't even look for someone to sleep with. He won't even sleep with Miku's mother!" Shikamaru stated with some emotion in his voice. It was rare for Shikamaru to show emotion as he talked. Normally he would save it for the fights and let it all out there. Something must have really been weighing on his thoughts.

Naruto shifted in his bed. It was bigger than any bed those in the streets slept on. He knew he could easily make room for six to fit since no one would mind squishing together. He patted the spot next to him for Shikamaru to occupy. Shikamaru quickly took the invitation and lay next to Naruto. He sighed contently as he relaxed. The bed was the most comfortable thing Shikamaru had slept on in over a decade.

"How are the streets?"

"Everything's more tense. Once we lost our best fighter we couldn't go head to head with the Sound anymore. We can' protect them without _Kyuubi_." Shikamaru turned to look at Naruto. Naruto just looked away sadly.

"Kyuubi died three years ago Shikamaru."

"You still got the blade. As long as you have the blade, Kyuubi is still alive and fighting."

"I'm not going back. I can't."

"I'm not asking you to come back. I just came to talk, ya know? I've spent these past few years thinking about what you could be telling the Sound about me. But then Ino told me the other day that she saw you."

"Ino still talks to you? I thought you two were at each others' throats."

"We're fuck buddies. We get into arguments a lot because I don't like her selling herself to greedy men. She says it's the only way to get off the streets. I can't seem to change her mind."

"Hold up, you two are fucking? What the hell! I thought you were gay, not bi."

"She's the only girl I would ever consider fucking. All the other girls are too troublesome. They are needy. She's needy too, but not in an annoying way, just in an Ino way."

"Do I need to worry about you rapping me?"

"Naw. I'm going pretty steady with Shino right now. It's not going to last much longer. He's not into an open relationship. He wants me to himself, but I'd rather not just be stuck to him. Gotta stick with all the other relationships that I've formed. Next time though Uzumaki, you might need to worry about me rapping in your sleep."

"What the fuck! I was kidding! Since when did you become a rapist! Why the hell are you in my bed? OUT!"

"It's so troublesome to kid with you. I'm not serious Naruto. I would rather ask and receive than steal and later be killed."

"You always seem to serious because of your laziness! You should learn to be a little more outgoing!"

"I gave you some of the greatest sex of your life. I wouldn't be that good if I exerted all my energy during the day. I'd rather save it."

"You should find a new hobby. Fighting and sex aren't the only things on the planet."

"It's the only thing I've found that gives a rush."

"Maybe if you weren't so smart you would find things more interesting."

"Whatever. So kid, why are you on the Sound's bad side? What exactly did you take where you owe so much?"

"You know how I was really weird and jumpy the first three months on the streets? Everyone thought it was because I was fresh out of the house. I had already been out for a couple months. I got into a nasty drug addiction. Every blow job I gave the leader, Orochimaru, meant another fix. I lived life in a haze. When I met Gaara and started staying with the family, I was going through hard core withdrawal. Some days I thought I was going to die. I could never get a fix though, never. Gaara wouldn't allow it since drugs weren't allowed on the streets. When Orochimaru found out I wasn't coming back for another fix, he added up all the drugs I got form him for free and made me start paying him back. I've been paying him back since I was nineteen."

"How much do you owe them?"

"About fifty grand now. I've paid off a little over three thousand." Naruto smiled up at the ceiling. He shook his head and started laughing, tears coming out of the corner of his eyes. "About a thousand a year is all I can afford. I'll be around fifty three when I'm finally free, if they choose to not jack up the price. I'm never going to get rid of this debt."

"I'm sorry man, but you got yourself in this mess. Gotta get your own self out. I know you can. You know you can find me though if times get tough."

"Thanks man."

"We can go on a stabbing spree together."

"I won't go man! I can't! I lose myself every time I open the knife. Carrying it is fine, but actually losing it. There's a reason why I'm known as Kyuubi in fight but Naruto outside of them. You've seen the difference!"

"And you're damn good when you get in a knife fight. Listen, I didn't come to argue. I came to tell you that I know you didn't sell me out. I'm glad you didn't. You were a cool bro."

"Thanks Shika."

"I'm gonna go. Got a party to go crash and get drunk at. Maybe even get laid if I'm lucky."

Shikamaru got up from Naruto's bed and stretched until joints popped. He nodded at Naruto and headed towards the door. Naruto stared down at his bed. He debated whether he should ask or not. He had a right to go have fun with one of his best brothers from the streets, right? Just because he was kicked out by _him_ doesn't mean he couldn't go have fun with the family.

"Hey Shika?"

"Yeah?"

"Mind if I go with you? I haven't crashed a party in ages." Naruto grinned, Shikamaru smirked.

"Better get in something sexier than your boxers Naruto."

"They are a hell of a lot sexier than your gray skinny jeans and white wife beater!"

"Keep thinking that. I'm gonna get laid more than you are tonight."

Naruto grunted, biting his tongue. He had a comeback, but he would save it for later. He quickly threw on black skinny-ish jeans with a neon orange t-shirt than clung in the chest but loosened up around the abs. He threw on his orange converse, grabbed a black jacket, and was then out the door to go have fun with an old brother.

* * *

Author's Note: For those of you who don't know, dl means down low. It's slang I know is used a lot in my area when it comes to talking normally.

I hope everyone has had a fantastic day~

**Please review**. I love to read reviews. Whether they are actual critique, praise, or something funny, I read and reply to them all. :3 I've had 44 reviews total (I know it says 45 but I was trying to figure out how reviews worked and left a review like an idiot on my own story xD) and I'm thinking about doing something special for the 100th review? It's an idea I'm toying with... More info about it next chapter if I decide to go through with it!


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY. This weekend was so crazy, I didn't even get to relax until it was time to go to bed every single night! I got to relax a little bit on Sunday after a crazy day. I had such severe writer's block though that I didn't want to just write to update. I wanted to write to, well, write! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER~

This chapter is going to talk a lot about dancing, so if you don't understand some of the terms, Google will be more helpful than I will be.

Also, I'm going to change the rating to M, because I want to be safe. I am thinking about not adding any serious details about what happens when anything sexual comes up. The flashback to Kiba and Naruto dancing will probably be as detailed as it goes. Everything else... I think you will be able to understand form the situation when the time comes.

Review Replies:

**Serene Grace:** It's sort of a common story, but ya know, I'm going to twist it when the time comes. Because I am expected to do the unexpected, JUST LIKE I EXPECT YOU TO ANNOY ME WITH YOUR PREDICTIONS! :D You are wrong this time... for now... c:

**Belle-kurama-style-bankai:** You are so sweet! I love hearing that you are throughouly enjoying this! Ignores the first question... I will eventually get to that! I hope you don't mind waiting to find out why Gaara kicked him out!

**Snowblinded:** I'm glad to hear you are enjoying the story! I hope I continue to keep you interested!

**Priestess Kasumi Uzuamki:** I'm glad you like Shika's character! Who woulda thought he was a total stalker? xD

**IMBOSIBRUU:** DON'T SNEAK ON YOUR PHONE FOR MY STORY. IT CAN WAIT! dummy... I hope you didn't mind the wait!

**Theia Pallas:** Shikamaru... Oh Shika. His ability to control shadows kind of made me think he could fit as a creepy stalker. ^.^

**Teehees:** Even though he's lazy, I've always loved Shika. Now I get to love him more as I mold him into my own Shika!

**MiKiniTeBlueMooN:** I LOVE YOU TOO! You aren't creepy, I appreciate the love3 More of Naruto's past will be coming soon! It may or may not be close to a whole chapter (: You are gonna have to wait for that romance. This is the 12th chapter but the story started on Monday, and now it's only Friday... Sorry bout that...

**Mara-kun:** One day that guess will be right! Patience young grasshopper.

**Yozora-kristine26: **Shika is awesome. He's not my favorite character, but he is pretty cool. I don't think this chapter is as interesting as the rest... IT WILL GE BETTER I PROMISE :c

**Guest** (he/she who reviewed 3 times on 17 October): I bet you weren't the only one who thought it was Orochimaru!

**Mara-kun**: Dun dun dun. You weren't the only one~ C:

**Lalalaura8565**: I'm glad to hear I brightened your night with my story! I hope my story continues to interest you! I hope you have a nice day... or night... as well! (:

**Guest** (he/she who reviewed on 19 October): I will defiantly be continuing this fic! When you say make it faster, do you mean the pace of the story or the character development?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto (I don't think I should have to say this, but I will every few chapters or so) and I don't own the song used in this chapter _Get Low_ by 'Lil John and the Eastside Boyz!

NOW ON WITH CHAPTER 12

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The bass pounded straight through Naruto. It was a feeling he missed. It was almost comforting to feel the beat vibrate through his body. He was already lost in the music, dancing with anything and anyone.

Shikamaru had went to go join a small grinding mass, but Naruto hadn't. He wanted to actually dance not just grind. He could grind before he left, but right now at the peak of night, Naruto just wanted to dance.

A new song had just started, one of Naruto's favorites. It was one of those songs that anyone could dance to and not have to worry about completely following the beat. A pointless song to just have fun dancing to.

_3,6,9 damn your fine move it so you can sock it to me one mo time_

_Get low, Get low. Get low, Get low. Get low, Get low. Get low, Get low. Get low, Get low. Get low, Get low._

_To the window (TO THE WINDOW), to the wall, (TO THE WALL)_

_To the sweat drop down my balls (MY BALLS)_

_To all these bitches crawl (CRAWL)_

_To all skeet skeet motherfucker (MOTHERFUCKER!) all skeet skeet god damn (GOT DAMN)_

_To all skeet skeet motherfucker (MOTHERFUCKER!) all skeet skeet god damn (GOT DAMN)_

Naruto had started dancing calmly with a hip hop chick. He knew she would dance well with him. She had been showing off her own twists on common moves Naruto kknew since he had walked in the door.

_Shortie crunk so fresh so clean can she fuck that_

_Question been harassing me in the mind this bitch is fine_

_I done came to the club about 50th 11 times now can I play with yo_

_panty line club owner said I need to calm down security guard go to sweating_

_Me now nigga drunk then a motherfucker threaten me now_

The girl locked a lot during her dance. Naruto followed her lead, locking just as much as she did, intentionally one upping her on her moves. He wanted a little friendly competition for the night.

_She getting crunk in the club I mean she working_

_Then I like to see the female twerking taking the clothes off BUCKEY naked_

_ATL. Hoe don't disrespect it_

_Pa pop yo pussy like this cause yin yang twins in this bitch_

_Lil Jon and the East side boys wit me and we all like to see Ass and tities_

_Now bring yo ass over here hoe and let me see you get low if you want this Thug_

_Now take it to the floor (to the floor) and if yo ass wanta act you can keep yo ass where you at_

The dance continued, the girl trying to impress Naruto, Naruto showing her that he could handle her moves. The dances got more intricate and seductive. She started dancing close to Naruto, touching him in all the right places at all the wrong times.

_3,6,9 damn your fine move it to you sing it to me one mo time_

_Get low, Get low. Get low, Get low. Get low, Get low. Get low, Get low. Get low, Get low. Get low, Get low._

_To the window (TO THE WINDOW), to the wall, (TO THE WALL)_

_To the sweat drop down my balls (MY BALLS)_

_To all these bitches crawl (CRAWL)_

_To all skeet skeet motherfucker (MOTHERFUCKER!) all skeet skeet god damn (GOT DAMN)_

_To all skeet skeet motherfucker (MOTHERFUCKER!) all skeet skeet god damn (GOT DAMN)_

Following the words, the girl got lowers and lower on Naruto. He couldn't say he didn't enjoy it. She went down painfully slow, touching him everywhere. They were no longer just dancing to the music. A silent war was now going on, seeing who could succeed in making the other snap first.

_Let me see you get low you scared you, scared you_

_Drop dat ass to the floor you scared you, scared you_

_Let me see you get low you scared you, scared you_

_Drop dat ass to the floor you scared you, scared you_

_Drop dat ass ya shake it fast ya_

_Pop dat ass to the left and the right ya_

_Drop dat ass ya shake it fast ya_

_Pop dat ass to the left and the right ya_

_Now back,back,back it up_

_a back,back,back it up_

_a back,back,back it up_

_a back,back,back it up_

_Now stop ( O) then wiggle wit ya_

_Now stop ( O) then wiggle wit ya_

_Now stop ( O) then wiggle wit ya_

_Now stop ( O) then wiggle wiggle wit it_

Naruto's breath started to hitch. She wouldn't get off of him. She kep following what the music said. His pants got tighter. The friction increased. This wasn't what he wanted! Dammit, couldn't girls just understand sometimes he just wanted to dance!

_3,6,9 damn your fine move it to you sing it to me one mo time_

_Get low, Get low. Get low, Get low. Get low, Get low. Get low, Get low. Get low, Get low. Get low, Get low._

_To the window (TO THE WINDOW), to the wall, (TO THE WALL)_

_To the sweat drop down my balls (MY BALLS)_

_To all these bitches crawl (CRAWL)_

_To all skeet skeet motherfucker (MOTHERFUCKER!) all skeet skeet god damn (GOT DAMN)_

_To all skeet skeet motherfucker (MOTHERFUCKER!) all skeet skeet god damn (GOT DAMN)_

He managed to get her off of him. He went back to just dancing; pouting, she followed suit. He started to pull tricks out from under his sleeve. He pulled one of his favorite moves, a slow shuffle mixed with a lean back. She rolled her eyes, pulling out what seemd to be one of her favorite moves to. It was a mix between 'toot and boot it' mixed in with some dipping and popping. They both seemed to be putting their heart into their dance. Naruto was glad she had stopped grinding into him.

_Now give me my doe back and go get ya friend_

_Stupid bitch standing there while I'm drinking my hen_

_Steady looking at me Still asking questions_

_Times up nigga pass me another contestant_

_Hoe move to the left if you ain't bout 50th_

_Done talk through 3 or 4 songs already_

_looking at a nigga with yo palm all out bitch I ain't even seen you dance_

_Twerk something baby work something baby_

_Pop yo pussy on the pole do yo thang baby_

_Slide down dat bitch_

_wit yo little bit then stop_

_Get back on the floor catch yo balance then drop_

_Now bring it back up clap yo ass like hands_

_I just wanna see yo ass dirty dance yin yang we done again_

_And put it on the map like annnnn_

The dance continued. Naruto started to incorporate the jumps and turns into the dance. The girl followed suit, one upping him this time. Naruto growled playfully. He had picked a good dancing partner after all.

_3,6,9 damn your fine move it to you sing it to me one mo time_

_Get low, Get low. Get low, Get low. Get low, Get low. Get low, Get low. Get low, Get low. Get low, Get low._

_To the window (TO THE WINDOW), to the wall, (TO THE WALL)_

_To the sweat drop down my balls (MY BALLS)_

_To all these bitches crawl (CRAWL)_

_To all skeet skeet motherfucker (MOTHERFUCKER!) all skeet skeet god damn (GOT DAMN)_

_To all skeet skeet motherfucker (MOTHERFUCKER!) all skeet skeet god damn (GOT DAMN)_

Naruto did what many don't see in a night club. He fell forward to the floor, landed on his hands, and started spinning himself in a circle before doing a back flip into a standing position. He gave a huge grin when he saw his partner was impressed.

_Got damn (Got damn) ya ya'll twreking alittle bit ladies_

_But ya got to twrek alittle bit harder then dat_

_now right now I need all the ladies dat know they look good tonite_

_(where my sexy ladies) we want ya'll to do this shit like this_

_Bend over to the front touch toes back dat ass up and down and get low (get low)_

_Bend over to the front touch toes back dat ass up and down and get low (get low)_

_Bend over to the front touch toes back dat ass up and down and get low (get low)_

_Bend over to the front touch toes back dat ass up and down and get low (get low)_

The girl got low, but not on Naruto. She went down and started throwing her legs and around underneath her, turning and spinning before twirling on her ass then standing back up. Naruto couldn't have her beating him. Oh no, he was supposed to be impressing her.

_3,6,9 damn your fine move it to you sing it to me one mo time_

_Get low, Get low. Get low, Get low. Get low, Get low. Get low, Get low. Get low, Get low. Get low, Get low._

_To the window (TO THE WINDOW), to the wall, (TO THE WALL)_

_To the sweat drop down my balls (MY BALLS)_

_To all these bitches crawl (CRAWL)_

_To all skeet skeet motherfucker (MOTHERFUCKER!) all skeet skeet god damn (GOT DAMN)_

_To all skeet skeet motherfucker (MOTHERFUCKER!) all skeet skeet god damn (GOT DAMN)_

Just as the song started to end, Naruto flipped back and spun on his head. He knew it wasn't fitting in with the song in anyway, but none the less, she was impressed by it. He felt as if he had one.

She looked Naruto up and down before speaking.

"You are one awesome dancer. But you woulda been better if the music wasn't shit. I only understood some of the music, like get down. Stupid American music. Anyways, I don't wanna know your name. But if you come back here another night, look for me. Haven't had to whip out some of those moves in a long while."

She turned her back on Naruto and walked away, swaying her hips. She looked over her shoulder and winked before disappearing in the cloud. Naruto waited all of ten seconds before finding another girl that wanted to dance with him for the next song. He came to dance, not get hooked up on looking for some ass, unless it came willingly.

* * *

Hours had passed. Naruto was still not exhausted, even though the sun was starting to rise. He knew he had to work that night, but hell this was too fun! He hadn't danced his ass off since he left the streets.

"Naruto, club's about to close up." Shikamaru had come up behind him. Naruto turned around immediately, ready to cry. He wasn't done having fun! It wasn't fair! "I can't help it. I'm leaving before I get kicked out."

"Alright man, I'll leave I guess."

Shikamaru and Naruto exchanged goodbyes and their numbers to keep in contact. They had both agreed without anything being said that they needed to make up for the three years they had spent not knowing about the other.

Naruto headed out of the club. He was still wide awake, but after laying on his bed for a few hours, he would probably pass out. Waking up was going to be a bitch. He hadn't drank anything all night, but he hadn't danced for so long since he was on the streets. Walking was going to hurt.

Naruto headed back to his apartment. His stomach growled in protest. It was Friday. He wasn't going to be paid for a whole other week. Shaking his head and tried to not think of anything but getting back to the apartment. He knew the three basic rules: three minutes without air, three days without water, three weeks without food. It would only be a little over a week. He could deal with this.

He managed to make it back to his apartment. He sighed contently as he approached the bed. His body was already starting to ache. He was glad he didn't have anything to clean or do before he had reached the bed. He knew he wouldn't be moving around anytime soon. He set his alarm for seven thirty. He needed to be able to get to get to work. He was going to have to do intense stretching. As Naruto started to drift off into sleep, he had failed to notice the pale green eyes watching him through his window.

* * *

Author's Note:

**REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! G**etting a variety of opinions really helps the author improve the story! Until next time~


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Writer's block is starting to settle in... My brain keeps giving me these lovely seens of the ending... AND WE ARE STILL IN THE BEGINNING... D:

Sigh... I just want to get to the ending now.. It's so much better than all the building!

Review Replies:

**Serene Grace: **I don't think she's gonna come back into the story, but she was Tenten. Still debating whether or not she's even going to come back into it. She defiantly isn't going to be playing a huge role in this story.

**IMBOSIBRUU: **Naruto is so cute when he is showing off! :D But he can also be smexy when he wants to be~

**Theia Pallas: ***zips my lips* I don't wanna say yes or no. It will give away the story!

**PrettyKitty93: **I hope you didn't mind the wait! *zips my lips*

**Priestess Kasumi Uzumaki: **The song is totally weird, but it works. Naruto isn't exactly the most normal.

**Saisgirlfriend: **I'm glad you are liking the suspense!

**Rika-chan24: **Oh no, I didn't forget. One of my friend actually broke his hand, didn't go to the doctor, forgot the pain, and then did something stupid... He punched a wall and broke another bone and it wasn't until after two hours after he punched the wall that he felt the pain... I totally thought Naruto would be one of those people... ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 13**

His hand hurt like hell. His alarm was going off, but he could hardly hear it. He could feel the pain pumping through his blood. It hurt. Never again was he going dancing and show off with a broken hand. Ever.

Naruto turned off his alarmed and rolled off his bed, falling to the floor, careful to not touch his hand. He wasn't going to bother to change out his clothes. It would only hurt if he had to.

Trying his best, he brushed his hair and teeth with his left hand. He laughed at his inability to use his left hand. He had a feeling he would soon be ambidextrous since his hand wasn't going to heal anytime soon.

He didn't bother to wrap his hand. It would only hurt him too much and it wouldn't do anything to help his hand. He knew he wouldn't be able to wrap it firm enough where it would stabilize his hand.

A cool breeze touched Naruto's skin softly. A chill went up his spine as he looked around for where the breeze came through. Walking through his tiny apartment, he found the source of the breeze. He used his left to close his window. Fear crept through Naruto's entire body. He never opened his window because he had never been able too.

* * *

_The rain had finally stopped. Naruto crawled out from his hiding spot. He hadn't been in the mood to get wet, again. He had just finished drying since the last downpour. _

_ He walked quickly, avoiding all eyes. He knew what he had to do. His hands were already shaking. He __**needed**__ to go do this. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last. He needed his fix, no matter what. He was going to go crazy without it._

_ The five minute walked seemed to last for hours. His body was shaking violently. He had to get his fix now! He was going to die without it! Why did he have to like it so much?_

_ "Naruto, nice to see you again. How are you doing today?"_

_ "F-fine K-abuto. Is Orochimaru around? I need to talk with 'em."_

_ "I'm afraid not. Won't be back for a few days." Naruto's eyes went wide and the shaking seemed to get more violent. He couldn't last a few more days! Without Orochimaru he wasn't going to get his fix!_

_ "But I need it!" An evil grin started to grow on Kabuto's face. Naruto hardly took note of it. He was too occupied to notice the evil. He needed to get it._

_ "What do you need Naruto?"_

_ "You know what I need!"_

_ "Do I? If I did then why would I be asking?"_

_ "Don't fuck with me Kabuto! I want my drugs dammit!"Kabuto's hand shot out and clutched Naruto's throat, hard. Naruto's breath hitched. He struggled for a few moments, every movement causing the grip to tighten. He clawed at Kabuto's hand, trying to break the grip. He was running out of air. Kabuto loosened his grip enough for Naruto to draw in some air before gripping tightly again and leaning into Naruto's face._

_ "Watch your words. I can make sure Orochimaru never gives you a fix again." Naruto was still shaking, now it was a mixture of both the need and the fear causing the violent nature of the shake. Kabuto licked the shell of Naruto's ear. Naruto's heart beat raced. He didn't know what Kabuto was up to. "You wouldn't want that, would you Na-ru-to?" Kabuto whispered into his ear and released Naruto's throat. Naruto shuttered. He knew what was going to come next._

_ "No. I'm sorry Kabuto. I just really need them. I'm going to go crazy without them."_

_ "I wouldn't want that Naruto." Kabuto pushed Naruto into a wall, putting both of his legs on either side of Naruto. Naruto was now pinned by the second most disgusting thing on the planet. He hated himself for his addiction. He should have never tried the heroin the first time at that damn party. Now he was stuck, probably always would be. "In fact, I'd even be willing to give you my next fix. You seem much more needier than me," Kabuto said the last three words as he ground into Naruto. His body immediately reacted. Naruto couldn't stand himself. Whores had more dignity than he did. _

_ "I wouldn't be able to pay for it Kabuto," Naruto told him as Kabuto started to grip his ass and lick Naruto's neck._

_ "I don't need money for it Naruto. I'll take my own personal payment."_

_ "What would the payment be?"_

_ "Just one round in bed." Naruto held down the urge to vomit. He had yet to actually have sex with Orochimaru for drugs, but now to get a fix he would have to with Kabuto._

* * *

_The needle pierced his skin. He let out a moan as the drug was pushed into his system. The rush began. Everything started to feel better. The shakes would disappear soon._

_ Kabuto smirked from across the room. He blew smoke out of his mouth. Naruto knew everyone in the Sound did a mixture of drugs. They probably did everything, but Naruto was almost certain they either smoked pot or shot up heroin. Naruto wasn't brave enough to every try mixing the drugs. It seemed like everyone who did was fucked up, not that he wasn't._

_ "Now I know why Orochimaru doesn't make you pay money. Sex with you is better than any amount of money you can get from selling a drug."_

_ "Umm, thanks Kabuto."_

_ "We should do it again."_

_ "Maybe next time."_

Naruto almost dropped one of Sasuke's crystalline figurines again. He had been having the shakes since the thought of drugs drifted into his mind again. He hadn't had the thought of heroin in over a year. Since he recovered from withdrawal, he had been happy not taking drugs anymore.

He shook his head and put the figurine down. He tried to continue cleaning but he almost broke another figurine.

"Dobe, you are going to break something." Naruto jumped just under three feet in the air. He hadn't been listening for anyone. He was too wrapped up in his own thoughts.

"Don't mean too. Can't really help it. The shakes just kinda hit me."

"Hn."

"Don't you have work to do?"

"Nope, just have to do bidding tonight."

"Bidding on wh-" Naruto paused before something clicked. Sasuke was talking about the girls.

Sasuke didn't say anything more. He just sat down at his computer and started clicking away with his mouse and typing on his keyboard. Naruto silently fumed, thinking of ways to find out who ran the website so he could burn them alive.

* * *

Author's Note:

... I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO DO DRUGS. I DON'T DO DRUGS I NEVER HAVE AND I NEVER WILL. Just getting that out there now... I honestly have no idea... I've been reading books where drug users are some of the main characters, so i sort of base their actions on them... I have no desire to try and make this part of the story accurate by doing drugs... I am not sorry for that.

HOPE Y'ALL ENJOYED THE UPDATE. Until Next Time c:


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: I have no excuse as to why I haven't updated until today. You may kill me if you wish. I am truly sorry. I have no excuses except for I'm a bad person v.v

I will be including more flashbacks soon... Also, I hope no one is offended by my replies when I don't say thank you for kind words or accept your kind words. I don't know how to accept compliments... :3

This chapter is short. Like, very short. As in, it's so short why did I even think about posting such a pitifully short chapter, kind of short. Again, no excuse for this either. I blame my brain for this. It's been thinking of another Naruto Sasuke love story in my mind as I sleep. It's really cool, BUT IT'S NOT THIS STORY AND IT'S KILLING ME BECAUSE I HAVE TO FINISH THIS AWESOME STORY.

Review Replies:

**Lalaluara8565: **Don't be jealous of my writing skills. A fish could write better than I can. I'm sure you could write way better than that fish as well.

**Serene Grace: **No. Tenten was the girl dancing. The person with green eyes staring into Naruto's window was a totallly different person. (: I never mess with anyone... Never... ;D

**Priestess Kasumi Uzumaki: **But drugs are an essential reason that Naruto is the way he is... I don't like making him do drugs. BUT THERE IS A REASON. I don't give Naruto a cruel life for no reason. All will be explained after a while. (:

**Rika-chan24: **No problem. I don't like my readers being confused. c:

**PrettyKitty93: **If I hadn't... then I would have just made up my own thingy of heroin and made those the effects! Haha!

**IBOSIBRUU: **Naruto never seems to get to have a good day... I hate myself for writing him like that BUT ONE DAY things will get better... They have to, right?

**Teehees: M**aybe, maybe not my dear... Writers block will hopefully not attack for a while. (:

**Envyyyy: **There are two characters with green eyes, Sakura and Gaara. Which one was in the window? Well... only time and patience will lead to that chapter. ;D

**Saint Thomas Hunter: **I'm sorry you think the story is getting boring. I just don't want to have them being all like ILOVEYOUSOFUCKINGMUCH in unrealistic time. I know this is fiction, but my fiction always has something that is slightly realistic. This isn't going to be some teenage relationship that only lasts two weeks. I want to build up to the relationship and make it better than them just meeting falling in love and fucking. Sorry if this isn't your taste in a story. You can always come back and read the awesome SasuNaru/NaruSasu relationship after it's developed. (:

**VIPBIGBANG: **I'm glad you like it so far!

NOW ON WITH CHAPTER 14!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Months had flown by. Christmas had come and gone. It was now the middle of February. Naruto now had a cycle that he enjoyed and hoped would never break. East, Sleep, Work, Sleep. After the party with Shikamaru, Naruto hadn't heard from him. He wasn't going to go look for him. The streets weren't a place you crawled around in whenever you wanted to find someone. That was asking for an ass kicking.

"Cause nobody wants to be the last one there. Cause everyone wants—" Naruto answered his phone quickly.

"Hello?"

"Dobe, be careful coming in today. There's supposed to be a blizzard setting in soon." Naruto looked at the clock. He only had an hour until his shift.

"Sasuke, go do your work. Don't lecture me like you're my mother. I'm a big boy; I can handle a little bitty snow storm."

"Hn." Sasuke hung up the phone. The deal the two still applied. Naruto found it very helpful for when he wanted Sasuke to leave him alone.

Over the past few months, the two had grown closer, without realizing it. They learned more about each other and even started to enjoy each other's company. Naruto started to feel disappointed whenever Sasuke had a meeting at night when he had to clean his office.

Naruto couldn't remember when he had started to truly enjoy Sasuke's company, but he was trying to stop it. He only wanted Sasuke as a friend, that's all he could have him as. He couldn't think of him as anything more. He couldn't go through another heartache like he had with _him_.

* * *

_It was late November. The cold had truly set in now. The snow was always falling, never taking a break. Naruto wasn't sure if he loved or hated the snow. It brought him cold and it brought him pain, but it was beautiful. No matter how much it hurt, the sight of snow falling against the sun rising or setting was breath taking. _

_ "Dobe." Naruto hadn't noticed Sasuke walk into the office. He had been intently trying to clean a coffee stain off of the table. It couldn't have been there more than twenty four hours, but it was damn well stuck on the table. Stupid expensive wood and its absorbent powers. _

_ "Teme."_

_ "Don't work too hard at that stain; it's not going to come out."_

_ "Don't don't my handiwork, Sasuke! I do this every day."_

_ "Hn. How are you doing dobe?" Small talk had started between the two around the end of October. Naruto sort of enjoyed it. Sasuke never expressed whether he liked it or not, but he was always the one to start it. _

_ "Pretty well. Did you finally get that stick pulled out of your ass?"_

_ "No."_

_ "Figures."_

_ "Naruto, do you like living in Japan?"_

_ "It's alright. I wish it was warmer during the winter though. I like the sun a hell of a lot more than snow!"_

_ "Do you like the snow?"_

_ "It's alright. It's pretty to look at, but it's damn cold."_

_ "Hn."_

_ "What about you Sasuke?" _

_ "I like living in Japan. It's fast and it's cold. When I went to India it was too slow and too hot."_

_ "Tokyo seems to fit you Sasuke. It's dark and cold, just like you. Except it's not as quiet as you are."_

_ "Dark and cold? I am not dark and cold."_

_ "Yeah you are. You never let anyone in and you're always a bitch to people."_

_ "That doesn't make me dark and cold."_

_ "Sasuke, I don't think I've ever seen you smile longer than three seconds! Other than your family, you don't treat anyone with respect when you speak. People are lucky to get more than four words out of you."_

_ "Not everyone is a ball of energy like you, dobe. Some normal people, like myself, don't always want to overly nice like you."_

_ "It wouldn't kill you to be nice though." With that statement, Sasuke threw his pen at my head. I looked up at him, a slight pout settling on his face. It disappeared in less than ten seconds. _

_ "I am nice, sometimes."_

_ "You didn't even hold the door open for Hinata; you slammed it in her face! You call that nice? I call that jackassery."_

_ "Now you are the one not being nice."_

_ "I can be mean sometimes! I helped an old lady across the street today __**and**__ I got a little girl's doll out of the bushes today. I think I am entitled the right to be mean to a jackass like you today."_

_ "Hn."_

_ "What the fuck down 'hn' mean Sasuke! Can't you give more than a one syllable response!?"_

_ "I'm surprised you know what a syllable is Naruto." _

_ "I'm not a dumbass."_

_ "You sure?"_

_ "Fuck you."_

* * *

"Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"You missed a spot."

Naruto looked at Sasuke's pointing hand. It was pointing at nothing but air. Naruto wanted to throw the cleaning solution at his head. He resisted though. Pissing Sasuke off wasn't on his list of things to do today.

After Sasuke had told him about the blizzard, he realized that he didn't want to be caught in the middle of it. He wanted to finish early so that he could get back to his apartment, safe from the whiteout that was soon to occur.

"Do you want to clean your office?"

"No."

"Then stop asking for it to be perfect!"

"But that's what we pay you for."

"You don't pay me to deal with your bull!"

"Aren't you just a nice person?"

"I am a nice person. You just bring out the worst in me."

_Naruto, you're right. He does bring out the worst in you, me._ Naruto's blood ran cold. He hadn't heard that voice in forever.

"I'm sure I do dobe."

"Whatever, teme."

_Naruto, how rude of you. Aren't you supposed to be the nice one between the two of us? I'm supposed to be the killer. You are supposed to be the innocent child. _

Naruto continued to ignore the voice. He went about cleaning Sasuke's office until suddenly the lights went out.

"What the fuck?" Naruto and Sasuke said in unison. Sasuke picked up the phone and slammed it back down. Naruto went to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"FUCK!" Sasuke screamed as he ran his hands through his hair. "The power's out."

"It must be the blizzard." Naruto walked to the huge window in Sasuke's office. All he could see was darkness interrupted with quick flying dots of white. Sasuke came up behind him and sighed, looking out at the skyline.

"Sorry Naruto, looks like you are stuck in here with me until the blizzard passes and they can turn the power back on."

"It's better than being stuck out there."

"Yeah." Sasuke went back to his desk. He leaned his head back against the chair. Naruto kept looking out the window. The wind was hollowing. The snow was pelting the window. It was going to be a long, cold night.

* * *

Dun dun dun... First one to guess who the voice is in Naruto's head wins a prize! Although.. It's not hard to guess who, or is it? O.o I'm writing this so it obviously came to me like that *snaps fingers*

Anyway... Any guesses at what is going to happen during the blizzard?

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! If you want a better story let me know what you like and don't like. I love you read and reply to reviews!**

I have decided to hold a little contest-like thing. I went onto random . org and put the minimum number as 1 and the maximum number as 300 and the number they spit out was 144. So the 144th reviewer will win a one shot that they direct with their favorite Naruto characters and what they want the characters to do! Why am I doing this? I want to reward my awesome readers who review and actually read my author's note! :D So only 71 reviews until a lucky reader and reviewer wins!

I LOVE YOU ALL WHO ACTUALLY READ MY RAMBLE AND FORGIVE ME FOR NOT HAVING EXCUSES FOR NOT UPDATING. I don't deserve your love.

-Until next time


	15. Chapter 15

**DON'T KILL ME!  
**I'm human... I have a life.. Well, I wish I could say that was true. School took over for a while. GradesWriting, sadly... :(

BUT I'M BACK..ish... :D I will try to update more, possible will be writing more tonight so I can just post regularly!

**Review Replies:**

****Serene Grace: FOR ONCE YOU ARE WRONG. MUAHAHAHAHAH! (: He wasn't born with Kyuubi,but one chapter I will explain. (:

Lalalaura8565: I'm glad it's excuse din your book, because in mine it would be unacceptable. But I'm hard on myself. Hope ya enjoy c:

Theia Pallas: Don't have a dirty mind! ;D

Midami Uchiha of the sand: WE HAVE ANOTHER WINNNER!

Priestess Kasumi Uzumaki: Your wishes shall be granted one chapter. I will make sure of it!

Raiba: Don't be so kind about my writing, you are making me blush! :3 Haha! I plan on taking the relationship as far as it seems fit for the story. Maybe Gaara will, maybe not? It truly depends on what builds up in the story.

Dragonfire04: Wait no longer!

Arettig: Glad you like it!

Rika-chan24: My chapters are short, I know. But It's my preferred way to write I guess? I dunno... I've written something where each chapter was 12K, but that was brutal to write! Hope you won't kill me for the wait...

PrettyKitty93: In a perfect world, they would, but ya know... I don't think they know each other that well...

Akirakun17: I dont try to make you cry! :( I DONT LIKE IT WHEN MY READERS CRYYYYYY. But I'm glad you are liking it. THERE REALTIONSHIP WILL PROGRESS SOOON

Imposibruu: You changed your name from CAPS to lowercase... depressing... :( My writing is a gift? Aww thanks precious loving reader (: 3

Linndeeluv: But but but... I like buildup... It make for a better story

Envyyy: Turns out you are right, most people still will! My paranoia sometimes... haha (:

Uchiha hinata21: I try to update as soon as possible... (:

Allyieh: Gaara.. Never would have thought of him in this situation, but always possible. You know, like that haunting thought you can't get rid of

BoogerBoo: IM GLAD YOU LIKE IT

Echolie: (im just gonna reply to all three in 1) Glad you are liking it! YOU SHOULD DO YOUR HOMEWORKKKKKKKK... It makes you smarter and then you can have more time to update your own fanfics! Hopefully you didn't wait to long for this chapter!

26: That was my first thought! But then I was like wait.. I can make their relationship go somewhere!

lovelikewinter54: Yes yes yes yes yes (:

Guest: ITS RIGTH HEERRREEE. Sorry, ya know.. life kinda got in the way.

bemine4eva: You only had to wait a month.. SORRY BOUT THAT!

InARealPickle: Okay... Thanks for that? I don't see why considering I'm being safe and rating the story M anyway! But whatever. If they take it down, I'm just gonna put it back up.

NOW ON WITH THIS LONG AWAITED UPDATE MY LOVELIES!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Sasuke surprised both of them by having two flashlights in one of the few drawers in the room he didn't use. Naruto reasoned with Sasuke about using only one flashlight to conserve the battery. He managed to win the little spit spat, and used two of Sasuke's larger crystal to angle the flashlight so the room would be dimly lit and the two could manage to get around.

"How long you think the powers going to be out?" Naruto asked Sasuke sheepishly. Naruto had grown more comfortable with Sasuke over the last few months. They had started to talk a lot more. Naruto was surprised that the two had a few things in common.

"Considering that this is a blizzard, power won't come back until after it passes over. I'm going to give it a few hours."

"I'm not too sure how long I can stand being alone with you," Naruto joked.

"I think I might lose brain cells."

"That's cold."

"It's a statement, dobe."

"An incorrect and biased one."

"I didn't think you knew what biased meant; I'm impressed."

Naruto didn't respond. He knew this would just end up in an insult war, one which he couldn't win. Naruto was wittier, but Sasuke was smarter.

The two sat in silence for about half an hour. The only sound either could hear was the howl of the wind. Naruto started to fidget around. He couldn't handle sitting still and being quite for two long.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Hn."

"Why do you use that site and get those girls?"

"Why do you want to know?" Sasuke's voice was cold hearted and void of emotion. Naruto looked over at Sasuke, whom was sitting at his desk. Naruto got up from one of the chairs and walked around Sasuke's desk. He twirled Sasuke's expensive chair, ensuring that Sasuke would look at him.

"I'm hiding your damn secret about this site! Don't I deserve to know why? I could go blab tomorrow just because I could make a few bucks off it. Why shouldn't I? Are you really just taking these girls away from their comfort for companionship?"

Sasuke didn't react at first. He sat emotionless as Naruto stood with determination. Slowly but surely Sasuke started laughing, not chuckling or giggling, but full on laughing, until he was shaking. Naruto stood there dumbfounded. Since when did Uchihas laugh?

"Did you actually fucking believe that you dumb fuck?! Like I would ever fucking buy a whore! I can get any damn girl I want, a guy if I felt like it! Yes, what I'm doing is illegal but I'm not some sick pervert. I'm saving these girls. I buy them and then take them to a house a few miles away where they live freely! I was trying my damn hardest to save that girl, but when you came in I lost the damn bid. Now I'm trying my hardest to get her out of that hell!" Sasuke huffed. He didn't normally get worked up, but Naruto felt he should take pride in the fact that he could manage to push some of Sasuke's buttons, even if it was a sad situation like this.

"Dumb this down for my brain, teme."

"I buy the girls to keep them from going to a pervert and then send them to a house where they live like royalty."

"So what you're doing is illegal yet good?"

"Yes."

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me in the first place?" Naruto slapped Sasuke's shoulder hard and grinned. "Could've saved me some sleepless nights thinking about the horrible things you were doing to young girls."

"Hn. I didn't think this would ever concern you."

"Well it does now."

"Hn."

"Wait!" Naruto's eyes went wide. He took a few steps back from Sasuke and covered his mouth. He pointed at Sasuke as he realized what Sasuke had just said. The great Sasuke Uchiha admitted that he was bi-sexual!

_ Uchihas can have feelings? Well that's new, ain't it Naru?_

Naruto tried to ignore the voice. It kept coming back more frequently now, ever since he saw Shikamaru.

"What is it dobe?"

"You like girls… and guys?"

"Are you really asking me this dobe?" Sasuke remained expressionless, but Naruto could make out the tiniest vein in Sasuke's forehead throbbing and threatening to burst.

"I'm just asking!" Naruto threw his hands up in the air in his defense. Sasuke inhaled deeply before sighing loudly. He ran both his hands through his hair before looking up at Naruto, who had know perched his ass on Sasuke's desk.

"I do like girls and guys. Girls are great for a good, quick fuck with no strings attached. But for a serious relationship I prefer a hard sculpted body withering underneath me, moaning my name as I pound into them relentlessly." Sasuke didn't bat an eyelash, blush, or do anything to give away how he felt while answering the question. Naruto would still squirm telling _him_ how he felt about his sexual orientation and how he felt about hookups and whatnot. Naruto was amazed that someone could not expose any emotion. Sure, Naruto had his share of masks, but he always showed emotions, whether to hide his true feelings or to fake them.

"That's blunt."

"Are you not shocked?"

"No, not really. Why? Did you expect me to be?"

"Father couldn't look at me for two months after he caught me fucking a man the first time."

"That's harsh."

"It's my family. I'm supposed to be like Itachi, perfect."

"Itachi is not perfect. Trust me."

"How would you know?" Sasuke raised a questioning eyebrow. Naruto crossed his arms and smirked.

"I've found several empty bottles of lube and many used condoms after I've heard a two different men's groans coming from his office. That was one of the reasons I think these offices were sound proofed."

"Itachi fucks men? That's a shock."

"You don't act like it's one."

"I was raised to contain my emotions. Emotions are weakness."

"But that's how you can read other people."

"If people could read someone in my family, then this business wouldn't be as successful as it is now."

"What a harsh thing to learn as a child."

"Well, if I can tell you what sex I prefer in bed, you can tell me your preferences."

"I'm gay. I know that, but I appreciate a girl every now and then. I top for girls, bottom for guys. Girls are mainly for hookups or for flings nothing serious. I guess I prefer to be pounded into, as you so bluntly put it."

"How do you know you're gay? You just said that you fuck girls as well as guys."

"If I could only have sex with one gender, I would choose guys. I am attracted to penises not vaginas."

"That's blunt."

"Well, if you're going to be blunt, I might as well be, teme."

"Hey, you want a drink?"

"Why not? Whatcha got?"

"F&W's Ray Isle."

"Never heard of it."

"It's just a damn good red wine. Try it dobe."

Sasuke popped the cork off the five year old wine. They both immediately noticed they didn't have any glasses to drink from. Naruto took the bottle from Sasuke's pale hands and took a swig. They spent the next two hours getting drunk and passing the wine bottle back and forth. Naruto was no lightweight when it came to alcohol, but Sasuke was. He was drunk by the time the bottle was gone.

"Sasuke, you going to be okay?"

"I'm fine," Sasuke slurred. Naruto sort of found this amusing.

"You sure?" Naruto asked. He had never seen Sasuke drunk, and he wasn't sure if the guy was just going to puke everywhere in a few minutes. Sasuke abruptly got out of his chair and put his right arm on Naruto's shoulder. He leaned forward and whispered into Naruto's ear.

"You know what Naruto? You're really cute."

_He thinks you're cute. How sweet. How about you fuck him? Eh, blow off some steam? Come on, he's drunk and looks willing enough_.

'Kyuubi, shut the fuck up! I'm not going to fuck a drunken man!' Naruto screamed at the voice in his head.

_And what do you know, the princess speaks to me, finally! It's been so long Naru. I've missed you. _

'No one missed you.'

_I missed me._

'That's great. No go the fuck away.'

_Maybe if you fuck your new boy toy I will. _

'No.'

_You haven't fucked a guy since Gaa-_

'Don't say his name! Do away!' Naruto decided to ignore the voice from then on. He hated Kyuubi, the other him, violent and manipulative. He shuddered at the thought of him coming out right now.

Naruto pushed Sasuke off him and into his chair. He didn't want to do something either of them would regret. He wasn't sure how he felt about his boss anyway. They sort of had the same tastes, but they were from different worlds. Naruto wasn't sure if he would ever get past _him_ and how he loved _him_.

"Sasuke, you're drunk. Don't do something you'll reg…," Naruto trailed off silently. Sasuke had fallen asleep in his chair. Naruto smirked, commenting mentally how Sasuke was such a lightweight. He ignored the snide comment made by Kyuubi about fucking him.

Trudging over the comfy chairs in front of Sasuke's desk, Naruto curled up and slowly let sleep take him over for the night. He hoped when he awoke that the blizzard would be over.

* * *

I HOPE THIS WAS WORTH THE WAIT... IF IT WASN'T, FEEL FREE TO KILL ME IN YOUR HEAD! Review if you want. Hope everyone has a wonderful holiday season (just in case I don't update!)


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note:

IT'S WINTER BREAK AT MY SCHOOL SO NOW I CAN WRITE. WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~

You don't know how ready I am for this. I AM SO PUMPED FOR THE HOLIDAYS. Cooking, and baking, and wrapping presents, and giving gifts, and mkaing people smile. OH TIS THE SEASON!

Review Replies:

MacabreObsession: What do you mean? I hadn't updated since October..

Serene Grace: YAY I won't be killed by one of my most loyal reviewers. 3 BUt why do you want sharp things .-.

Uchiha Hinata21: Would you listen to a crazy voice in your head? I wouldn't...

Rika-chan24: Thank you! (: I hope you enjoy!

Megusiq: You're getting more now! DON'T CRY!

VongolaDecima027: I giggled so much when I wrote that, I just couldn't contain it!

Amyethious: I shall always continue!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_Naruto inhaled deeply. The smoke started to fill his lungs, burn his throat, and make him feel calmer. The nicotine in the cigarette was addicting, sort of like a drug. He had started when he was ten years old, after accidently walking in on some older kids smoking. He never looked back after that. He would do odd jobs to get the cigarettes. After five years, his addiction to them just got worse. _

_ That day had been a particularly tough day for him. The biggest ass of the school decided today was the day he was going to pick at Naruto. It had already been a trying day; it was the fifteenth anniversary of when he was thrown away by his egg and sperm donors. Naruto didn't think they deserved to have the loving term of mother and father. _

_ The ass had called Naruto everything a good person who was kind and caring would never say: unwanted child, loner, orphan, freak, demon, science experiment, faggot, bitch, whore, druggie, hater. The list could go on forever. Naruto never minded the words. He knew he wasn't normal. Japanese descendants didn't have blonde hair and tan skin. They didn't have bright blue eyes, but he couldn't help it. He could afford to dye his hair or get contacts. He could make himself pale. _

_ The one thing Naruto couldn't handle is being touched while someone was insulting him. A full on fight broke out as soon as the guy touched Naruto's shoulder. After many punches, filthy words, and bloody cuts, they were both went to the office and suspended for a few days. _

_ Now, Naruto was just sitting on the roof of the orphanage, smoking another cigarette. He thought about everything as the cancer stick burned. He hated his life. Most days he wanted to end it. But he was too chicken to. He hoped that something better would come later on down the road. He held on to that hope everyday._

_ "Yo kid!" Naruto looked down at the source of the voice. The person loked like an ant from Naruto's position, but he knew better. Those creeps crawled around the alleys and orphanages, looking for buyers and victims. _

_ "What you want?" Naruto shouted back._

_ "I got something better than that cigarette if you want it! I can cut you a deal!"_

_ "How much?"_

_ "Whatever you got, I'll give you twenty percent more that what it should purchase."_

_ "Twenty bucks?" Naruto asked as he held the bill out to the buy. He had quickly climbed down from the room using the fire escape. He wanted something stronger. He had to smoke five cigarettes compared to the one he needed when he was ten. He hated that. He wanted something he could do quick and that wouldn't need more doses as soon._

_ "I can get you two shots of heroin for you to try out. It's the best stuff in town. It's brought in by the Sound." Naruto knew the Sound. They were the biggest drug hustlers, dealers, and buyers in the area. No matter how many were arrested the group just kept growing. If you needed money quick, the Sound was always offering money to drug runners._

_ "Give it to me."_

_ "I'm out right now, but I can take you straight to Orochimaru who can hook ya up." _

_ "Alright, let's go."_

* * *

Naruto woke up silently. He was sweating like a pig, like he always did when he slept, no matter how cold. His nightmares were only about his past, and his past he regretted with a passion. He wanted nothing more than to lose all his memories and move on. He wouldn't remember all the horrible things he had participated in.

"Hey, you awake?"

"Uh, yeah. Is the power back on?"

"Dobe, the lights are on."

"Oh, didn't even notice. Well, I'm going to go home. See you tonight."

"Do you want anything before you leave? Coffee? Eggs? Pancakes?" Sasuke started to rattle off more and more breakfast items. Naruto's mouth began to water at the different food items that he had seen but never before actually tried fresh. He so badly wanted to say yes to ever food item that Sasuke asked him about, but he couldn't bring himself to say yes. He didn't want to seem like he truly was as poor as he seemed. Naruto doubted Sasuke thought of him as anything but stupid and dirty.

"Uh, no, thank you though. I don't want to hold you up from any meetings or anything. Besides, I'd like to get home before it starts to snow to hard."

"Oh, alright. Have a good day."

Naruto hated the snow. Especially when he returned to his apartment with his window open and the whole room filled with snow.

"I swear the damn thing was closed when I left," Naruto mumbled to himself. He wasn't going to attempt to clean up the room. It would be pointless. He walked over to close the window, but realized he couldn't. "That's strange."

"I was going to close it, but then it wouldn't shut. Sorry."

Naruto froze. He couldn't move. He stopped breathing. He didn't blink. He couldn't do anything. The whole world froze. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to die, to cry, or to jump with joy.

* * *

Sasuke sat on the L shaped couch in the Uchiha mansion. He was the only one out of himself, his father, and his brother to get stuck in the office, so he got the day off. He was glad for this. He needed time to think, and to go visit the girls.

Currently, he was reading a favorite book of his, _The Prince_ by Machiavelli. He loved the most infamous quote in the book. "The end justifies the means." The quote was what Sasuke lived by in business. Sasuke saw nothing wrong with living by that, so long as you weren't a ruler. When it wasn't involving lives or anything dangerous, he didn't really give a flying fuck how he got it done, just so long as he succeeded.

"All these lives that you've been taking, deep inside, my heart is breaking. Broken homes from separation. Don't you know it's violation? It's so wrong, but you'll see. Never gonna let you take my world from me," Sasuke's phone rang. He picked it up and answered it in his normal business tone, despite knowing that the ringtone was not from a client or Uchiha Corp.

"Uchiha."

"Mr. Uchiha, how are you today?"

"I'm well Ten-Ten. How are you and the girls?"

"A little chilled since the power went out."

"Is it not on yet?"

"No sir, but we're fine. Nothing too unbearable."

"I'll see to have it turned on as soon as possible. Is there a reason you called?"

"Well… um sir…," there was a long pause. Sasuke waited patiently, knowing that when one of the girls called, it meant it was something they werne't too certain about sharing. "Last night, during the blizzard, one girl ran away, saying she couldn't take it anymore. She seemed to have a mental break. She's back now, but she doesn't look well. Also, another girl fell down the stairs and seems to have broken her leg."

"I'll be there as soon as possible to take them to the hospital. It'l take a while due to the snow."

"Thank you Uchiha-sama for caring about us."

"Stop thanking me Ten-Ten. All of you deserve to be treated like princesses after what you went through."

"Sir, I have a question…"

"And it is?"

"Can we ever leave?"

"Whenever you feel ready to leave, you can."

* * *

"Naruto."

"Why are you here?"

"We left off on a bad foot."

"No shit. You got rid of me faster than you picked me up."

"I had my reasons Naruto."

"How am I supposed to believe that?"

"Naruto, don't you trust me anymore."

"No, I don't, Gaara."

* * *

DUN DUN DUN. Cliffhangarishthingymabober. Don't kill me. Why is Gaara there? What are his reasons? Is Sasuke really going to let the girls leave when they want? Am I going to ever stop talking to myself... Some questions might be answered eventually. I WILL BE UPDATING SOOOOOONNNNN.

I love you all, especially the ones that continued to read after my long break.

**REVIEW~!**


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note:

HELLO MY LOVELIES. 3 I hope everyone has been doing good and hasn't plotted to murder me for not writing quicker. Next story I write... I AM WRITING AHEAD OF TIME... Maybe.. .-.

Only 13 more reviews until someone wins the little oneshot goodness thingy~ Whoever wins I will PM with little guidelines and whatnot. If they don't respond within a week, I will just select another number been 0 and the number of reviews this story actually has. Do y'all like this idea? Should I do this again? Yay, nay? Or should I wait until I actually wind up selecting a winner?

Well... Since I can't hear anyone through a computer I will just wait until someone gives me their opinion. :D

I seriously suggest you listen to "Gotta Be Somebody" by Daughtry. It really fits this chapter. (:

Review Replies:

Murasakiiro no Ran: I always have those reactions to the stories I follow. I understand them. :D Hope you enjoy!

MacabreObsession: Because why not? Hahahahah. You'll see in this chappie. With the girl, some girls who belong to that world probably have pyschotic breaks and just can't take it anymore and try to get away from it all.

Serene Grace: Oh you :3 I love you. You always give the greatest reviews. You make them so long and tehy made my day. I feel liek if I didn't make you have those reactions you wouldn't like the story as much. Did I mention I love you? 3 3 3

Anilina: I don't want that Gaara anywhere near Naruto either, but 'tis necessary. I think I might just make a SasuNaru/NaruSasu story where they are just screwing each other everywhere to please everyone. You're language doesn't offend me, I say worse. :D Sasuke is not up to anything at aaaallll *whistles innocently before wuickly walking away*

Uchiha Hinata21: Why thank you (:

Amyethious: I'll try to. I'm just a fan of shorter chapters. They are easier to write. This one is a little longer though (:

Chria: Wait not longer!

Megusiq: You're getting more now. DON"T CRY! SMILLEEE :D

Zei : Was 3 days too long? I hope not :( You'll find out about both Sasuke and Gaara in this chapter and what they are up to (:

Envyyyy: Technically he bought girls over the Internet, most of them an illegal age. But he didn't really do anything morally wrong, he did save them (:

Teehees: OMFG I'm glad you love the story :D Hope you enjoy the update~

Now on with the next chapter in _Screw What Society Thinks!_

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"Naruto, let's talk. I know I have a lot of explaining to do."

"Why should I not kick you out right now? Why should I even consider listening to you? You threw me away like I was nothing."

"I know Naruto. Please, let's just sit down and have a civil conversation about this." Naruto huffed but listened to Gaara anyway. He was still affected by Gaara, still always listening to what he said. The two headed walked the short distance to Naruto's room and sat on the bed. Neither said anything for some time. Gaara looked around the room, taking in the lifelessness of the room while Naruto just lived inside of his head, lost in his thoughts.

"Naruto, I had reasons for getting you out of the streets. You weren't wanted, by anyone. You didn't belong. You had an education, you had a real future. You didn't need to get lost in the underground. None of us have a chance. We didn't ever finish school; we can't get a good job. You can do whatever you want. You can get loans and go to college and make something of yourself."

"You let Ino stay. Why the hell couldn't I!"

"Ino is different. She never planned on staying. She told us from the beginning she was getting out as soon as possible. You.. you were never going to go."

"I didn't have anywhere else to go, Gaara! I had no one, I still have no one! I'm poor as fuck, drowning in debt, I just got fired from one of my jobs, and I still have to deal with Orochimaru!"

"Why him?"

"Please, you think just because you made me get off drugs that my debts were paid? I own him a shit load of money. I'll _never_ be able to pay him off. No matter where I go, I can't escape him."

"You should have left when I got rid of you. Naruto, you have the ability to do so much more. You actually care about the majority of people, even if you won't admit it. You can help people Naruto, you just need to get away from here so you can do it."

"You think I want to be stuck here? In an area where no one has ever given a shit about me? I would fucking KILL to get the fuck out of this area, but I can't. I can't afford to go, plus Orochimaru will kill me from trying to run from my debt to him. I can't leave Gaara."

Gaara placed his hand on Naruto's thigh. They both sighed heavily before looking at each other. Clear cerulean blue eyes stared into lifeless pale green ones. Silent communication was exchanged, both expressing how they felt about the situation: Naruto helpless and Gaara indifferent.

_Why did you ever fall for this guy? He seems creepy as fuck Naruto. You used to let him shove his dick in your ass?_

Naruto ignored Kyuubi, and continued to look at Gaara. He knew why he fell for Gaara. He was the only one who was helpful to Naruto after he started living on the streets. Most people had an attraction to anyone who helped them. Naruto knew there was a certain word for it, but he didn't care to remember it at this moment. All he wanted to do was taste Gaara's lips again.

And so Naruto did. Bravely, he leaned over and put his lips on Gaara's, giving him a soft and quick kiss. Gaara didn't respond to the kiss.

"Naruto, I thought I loved you at one time, but I didn't. I felt an attraction to you because you were a lot like me. Now, that attraction is gone. It was gone the day I threw you out."

"Gaara…"

"Naruto, I want you gone within a year. You don't need to be here. The only way I want you to stay in Tokyo is if you get a real job that uses your abilities or if you are in school studying to do something with yourself. If your still here and you aren't helping yourself, I will personally have you kidnapped and dropped off in another country."

Gaara got up off the bed, and left Naruto's apartment without looking back at the blonde. There were no goodbyes exchanged. This was nothing like last time. Naruto allowed the tears to fall from his eyes. He felt like he had been bitch slapped with a burning hot iron rod. He knew there was no chance of Gaara ever coming back.

Naruto had never felt so alone.

* * *

The scotch flowed from the bottle, filling the glass and coating the two ice cubes already occupying the crystal. He took a small sip before looking back at the computer screen. Sasuke couldn't wait to share the good news with his father and brother tomorrow. He had managed to get the Chinese company to agree to the contract for half the price. Sleeping with the wife really did help Sasuke. He allowed himself to enjoy some scotch for completing such a task.

Sasuke happened to glance up at the clock. It was nearing midnight, and his favorite blonde had yet to show. He would never admit to anyone but himself that he found the blonde attractive and inviting. He rarely talked to anyone other than his family and their clients, however, he was highly interested in the blonde.

What made the Sasuke attracted to the blonde was a mystery. Maybe the sapphires that he had for eyes were the first thing that caught his attention. Or was it the sunshine that mounted his head? Possibly the six scars that occupied his face that had to hold an interesting background. He wanted to know more and more about the blonde. Sure they had been talking for months, but it was never enough. Sasuke was always secretly saddened when the blonde left. He purposely stayed at work just to talk to him.

Sasuke smirked as he remembered how he found out the blonde existed. He couldn't believe he had been so careless as to leave the bidding sight up on his screen. He was glad Naruto found it though. Now Sasuke had a reason to continue to talk to Naruto. Naruto had to keep his secret for him. For Sasuke, that meant he got to keep the blonde around for as long as he wanted.

Sasuke continued to drink his scotch, pouring one more glass. He knew his limit; after two he was a horribly loose drunk. However, as he continued to drink, he felt like he needed another. It was almost one and Naruto had yet to show. Naruto _never_ missed showing up to work. He rarely arrived after nine; he was normally there by eight.

Sasuke decided to call Naruto, just to make sure he was alright. He wouldn't want his favorite blonde getting into trouble, blabbing, or getting sick on him.

* * *

The razor slid across the skin. He hadn't pressed hard, just enough for the blood to come out. It wasn't enough. He cut again, but harder this time. He did it again, and again, and again. He lost count of the cuts on his left wrist. He went to go cut his right wrist, but the pain in the left one was too much for his to hold the blade. He threw it onto the counter before sliding to the floor.

Tears from his eyes slid down his face, over the scars, before falling off and mixing with the blood that was dripping onto the floor. Everything hurt him. Breathing hurt, crying hurt, moving hurt, his head hurt, and his heart hurt. He didn't know what to do. He had heard cutting helped, but it only hurt him. That was why he used to be a heroin addict; nothing else worked. He didn't have anyone to get any from. He didn't even have the strength to move.

The blood continued to flow out of his body. Soon, his vision started to get fuzzy and spotty. He smiled. Maybe this time when he went to sleep, he wouldn't wake back up. Maybe he could finally leave this world and never hurt again.

His vision got worse and worse, until eventually he blacked out with a small smile plastered to his face.

"…me out there."

He opened one of his eyes. He had heard something loud next to his head. He had a pounding headache. He didn't want to be awake right now, he just wanted to sleep.

"Cause nobody wants to be the last one there. Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares, someone to love with my life in their hands. There's gotta be somebody for me like that. Cause nobody wants to do it on their own and everyone wants to know they're not alone. There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere. There's gotta be somebody for me out there."

Naruto looked towards the sound. It was his phone. He grabbed it, but he had missed the call. Almost immediately the phone rang again.

"Cause nobody wants to be the last one there."

"Hello?" Naruto croaked. His throat was hurting like hell. He knew it was because of his uncontrollably sobbing earlier. Damn his inability to kill himself.

"Naruto? Are you okay? I called about thirty times and you didn't answer." The voice was warm, deep, and confident. Naruto would recognize that voice anywhere. It was Sasuke.

"Sorry, I was asleep. What time is it?"

"About one in the morning."

"FUCK! I'm sorry Sasuke. Damn this just isn't my day."

"It's morning, dobe."

"Shut up teme!"

"Are you okay? This isn't really like you."

"It was just a tough day. Ow, damn." Naruto's wrist was throbbing like hell. It looked disgusting, covered in dried blood and scabs.

"Ow?"

"Uh, stubbed my toe."

"Good job."

"Damn I can't believe I slept thought my shift."

"Why don't you come and take care of it now? We have an early meeting tomorrow. You would only need to clean the conference room."

"Sorry, can't someone else do it? I really can't get over there right now."

"Naruto, you are the only person that makes everything, including the carpet, look like it's sparkling. I'll come pick you up. We are dealing with the Chinese tomorrow. They bitch if it's not pretty when they walk in."

Naruto hesitated before answering. He would have probably five minutes after he hung up with Sasuke to wrap his wrist, find a way to hide it, change, and make sure there wasn't blood anywhere on him. Again, damn his inability to kill himself.

"Alright. I'll be ready in about ten minutes." Naruto gave Sasuke his address. Sasuke told him he'd be there in ten, and they hung up.

_Better hurry Naruto-chan. Wouldn't want princess seeing how pathetic you are._

* * *

Author's Note:_  
_

:O I can't believe I actually made some advance towards a relationship. WOOHOOOO. Those of you who wanted a little advancement... I know it's not much and it was just a tease but I hope you enjoy.

Anyone who loved Gaara.. Don't hate me.

**Seriously, thank you to anyone who reviews this story. I don't care if you do it because you want to or because you want to win the contest or if you even just put nice story. I love you for taking the time to review my story. **

I can't every think you guys enough. :')

Even those of you who don't review, thank you for reading the story. I hope to update at least one more time before Christmas. After that my life is going to be crazy~


End file.
